Apocalyptica
by Ayden944
Summary: It's a True-Fictional story based on events of my high school years so far is the Ture part but the fictional part is where the zombies come in and the setting. The characters are based on real people in my life. Enjoy my story and i'll update and add on.
1. 28 Days after the Attack

_**Apocalyptica**_

It's 2013 and an outbreak of a virus it was an infection used to wipe out Nations. China, Russia and America created this virus for war. Some how a terrorist group got their hands on some and launched a full scale attack on the three main nations. Striking Washington D.C, Tokyo and Moscow. The infection spread wildly through the human race. The infectious disease spread through contact like being bitten. A few survivors remain.

28 Days after the Attack

"Angel. How does the area look?" Seth whispered into his head mike.

"It looks clear from where I'm standing but I can't see inside the building."

Seth looked next to him, "you ready Hijji?"

Hijji smirked, "oh yea!" He placed an explosive on the side of the building. Seth looked forward at the wall, "remember, team! We go in get supplies and get back in the car, let's make this quick." Hijji set off the explosive and the wall collapsed and Seth and Hijji ran in. The explosion echoed through the empty streets of the city like a gust of wind through a desolate ghost town.

Seth put two fingers up and signaled Hijji to move down the hall. Seth was checking rooms and Hijji went to the bath room to get medicine. Seth opened a door to a bed room. It was covered in blood and marks on the walls. They were like the story of death all around them and when Seth realized this, he shuddered. He started to shut the door when he saw the closet door in the corner of the room wiggle; he lifted his gun and walked over to the closet. He whispered, "guys, I might have something here." He placed his hand on the knob and pulled.

Under the coats and heavy jackets a small teenager was curled up in a ball shaking. Seth knelt down, "hey kid you okay?" The boy was crying. Seth stood up, "guys, we have another survivor." Angel announced, "Great news but we have company. A lot of infected freaks heading this way, so if you don't mind get your asses in gear!"

Seth put out his hand, "come with me." The kid just looked at the floor. Seth glimpsed out the window and saw that a bunch of zombies were running towards the house. He looked back at the kid, "don't worry I will keep you safe." The kid looked up at Seth and grabbed his hand. Seth pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!" they ran out to the kitchen Hijji was standing there. Seth opened the door "angel where are you?"

Angel replied "I'm in the back lot... I can't hold them off for long I'm running out of arrows and range" Seth yelled "hold on Angel were on our way." Seth Hijji and the boy ran down the hall and out the hole in the wall "the back lots this way" Hijji yelled. They ran around towards the back of the building to zombies ran towards them Hijji pulled out his shotgun Seth grabbed the boy and pushed him down behind a car "stay here!" Seth stood up and pulled out his assault rifle. Hijji turned to see 6 more running up the drive way towards them. "Seth take the kid and go to Angle I got this" Seth looked at him. "Got it meet up with us after" Seth grabbed the boy by his upper arm and started to run. The boy looked back Hijji pulled out his second shotgun with his other hand held both of them up. He spun and fired over and over again. One by one the creatures fell. The boy turned the corner out of view of Hijji. Seth looked out towards a parked car Angel was standing on it shooting one zombie after another that were surrounding her. Seth started shooting some of the zombies turned and started running towards him. The boy ran over to the side of the house he crouched down behind a car he peaked around by the trunk and a zombie grabbed his back and threw him backwards. The boy screamed Seth turned a zombie barged into him knocking him to the ground and his guns out of his hands. The zombie got on top of him trying to bite him. Seth grabbed the head and tried pushing it away but he couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a leg skim his ear and smash into the zombies face. The head rolled off. Seth looked over it was the kid. Seth stood up "thanks" they turned towards Angel she stepped off of the roof "where the hell where you 2! I felt like Lady Gaga all those guys all over me!" Seth smirked "yea I bet" Hijji ran around the corner behind them "hey guys" the gathered in a circle. Seth spoke into his mike "Sketch! Come in" Suddenly a hummer flew around the corner the door opened a girl yelled "roger!" Hijji opened the passenger seat angel put her bow in front of him "Oh thanks for getting the door for me!" Hijji frowned and got in the back. Angel got in Seth put his arm out "go ahead get in" the boy stepped in and sat down in the corner Seth got in and shut the door. "Sketch return to base" Hijji yelled.

Sketch looked in the mirror "so who's the new kid" they all looked at the kid. Sketch still was looking at the road. Seth smiled "hey what's your name kid?" the boy looked at him "Ay...Ayden..." the boy said in a soft voice. Hijji chuckled "have you even hit puberty yet you sound like a little girl." The boy put his head on his knees. Angel turned "your one to talk you may have hit puberty but you still have no balls" Sketch and Angel started laughing. Hijji sat back in his seat. The boy lifted his head. Seth opened the door "so Ayden welcome to our base." Ayden stepped out to a giant house enclosed within a giant fence. They all piled out behind him. Angel put her hand on Seth's shoulder "he has to be examined." Seth turned "I know." Hijji looked at Ayden "hey kid come with me" Hijji led him to a white room he opened the door Hijji stepped back Seth and Sketch will be here in a sec. ok." Ayden walked in and sat on the cushioned bench that they have at a physical.

About 5 minutes later Seth and Sketch walked in. Seth looked at Ayden "we need to check to see if you have been infected. We need you to strip everything." Ayden's cheeks turned red he started shaking his head. Seth put up his hand "if you don't do this willingly we will have to use force." Ayden moved to the corner of the room. Sketch looked at Seth and nodded she walked over and picked up a needle. Seth walked towards Ayden and grabbed his arm. Ayden thought to himself (hit him...wait he saved me...) Ayden stopped resisting Sketch looked at him sorry it's for our own safety." She gave him the shot and he collapsed into Seth's arm's as Ayden started to close his eyes all he could see is Seth's face and the blinding lights above him. Seth left to go help Hijji. Sketch examined him and recorded the results.


	2. Welcome to the group

Welcome to the group

Ayden started to recover from the shot. He sat up and looked around "where am I?" he started to remember the white room. He looked at his cloths they where bright white. Sketch had gathered everyone in the living room on the couch. "I have fully examined him and he's clean." Seth got up and walked over to the door with Sketch. Seth smiled "k thanks I can handle the rest he opened the door Sketch walked over to the couch and sat next to Hijji. Ayden turned his head Seth shut the door. "Hey how you feeling?" Seth smiled trying to be pleasant. Ayden tried to stand "a little light headed..." he fell forward and Seth caught him "you fall a lot you know" Ayden's face turned pink. Seth put one of Ayden's arms over his shoulder and helped him walk out to the living room and place him on the couch. Seth stood in the center of the living room and went around in a circle introducing everyone to Ayden. That night they all chatted and invited Ayden into the group.

Hours later it was time for them all to hit the hay. They all said good night. Hijji walked into a room with Sketch. Angel walked down to the very end room and opened the door she turned her head "If you need help... DON'T WAKE ME UP! Because no matter what's chasing you. I'M TEN TIMES WORSE!" she smiled and went into the room.

Seth got a blanket and a pillow here till we make you a room.

Ayden took the stuff and placed it on the couch. Seth turned to his door when Ayden asked "you're...leaving me" in a soft voice. Seth put his hand on the door "you're safe here and if anything happened come get me. Night" he walked into his room. Ayden curled up on the couch. Out side you could hear the zombies smashing glass and groaning. Ayden trembled Seth opened his door just to check to see if he was okay he thought to himself (poor kid...it's his first night) he stepped out and whispered "Ayden come in my room tonight." Ayden walked over and into the room. Seth shut the door. "Here you can sleep in my bed" Ayden turned to him "what about you?" Seth walked over to the window "don't worry I'm fine" Seth stood looking out the window he was slowly drifting. Ayden watched Seth begin to fall back. Ayden rolled out of the bed and caught him and slowly moved him over to the bed and laid him out on it and placed the covers over him. Seth was sound asleep. Ayden whispered "now I feel safe" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Tasks

Tasks

Seth awoke to see himself in the bed he thought to himself (where is Ayden! did I just sleep in the same bed as a guy! I hope no one saw) he shot up out of bed and ran out to see Sketch and Hijji cuddling on the couch and Angel training with her bow and Ayden sitting on the floor reading a book. "Morning!" Hijji yelled Sketch kissed Hijji on the cheek good luck you too" Hijji jumped up "ready to go Seth it's our turn" Seth smirked "that's right we have to make our run" Ayden stood up Hijji and Seth walked to the door Seth turned "Ayden you stay here we will be back just help the girls" Seth stepped out the door.

Ayden Angel and sketch where cleaning the house and hanging out side just chatting. Angel said "Sketch how far have you and Hijji gone?" Sketch turned "well not far we kiss and sleep together but we have not done much yet hehe" They looked at Ayden "how about you. Share something deep with us." Ayden's face turned red "okay...I'm gay." Angel dropped her glass of ice tea and Sketch shot over and hugged him "Yay! I have always wanted a gay friend" Angel smiled, "wow! Don't get me wrong I love gays but I'm just thinking what Seth will do when he finds that out and he has slept in the same bed as you." Ayden frowned "why does he hate gay's?" Sketch smirked "I don't think he hates them I just think he is a little homophobic." Ayden looked down at his feet "oh...okay." Angel smirked, "you like him don't you!" Ayden blushed "No I Don't!" Sketch giggled "oh yea your cheeks say something different." Angel laughed "don't worry we wont say anything this is our privet girl talk." The front door opens and Seth and Hijji walk in "where're back" Hijji yelled sketch ran out and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Seth walked out back and looked at Ayden "sup!" Ayden smiled "hey" Angel walked out into the back training area and pulled out her bow. They relaxed for the rest of the night together. They partied and danced. Hijji breaking it out on the dance floor. Sketch was dancing with him. Angel was the DJ. Seth smile and thought to himself (god do I miss the perfect world) he looked over to see Ayden sitting reading another book he walked over to him "hey come dance. Let go and relax." Ayden looked at him "dance. Like with you?" Seth smiled "yea" he put out his hand and Ayden grabbed it. They all danced for hours.

Angel fell asleep in the hammock. Hijji and Sketch were lying on the couch cuddling. Ayden and Seth where sitting together just talking and laughing. Seth felt himself leaning forward towards Ayden leaned towards him. There lips almost touched when an alarm went off. Hijji and Sketch shot up Angel jumped and the hammock flipped Seth stood up "what am I doing!" He turned and walked inside. Ayden stat there his heart pounding so loud he could not even hear the alarm. Hijji yelled "we have company on the back wall. The scanners show a living enemy." Ayden walked in "so it's more humans" Seth did not look at him "they are just thief's trying to get resources. Everyone prepare your self's!" Hijji got his guns and so did Sketch. Angel pulled out her bow. Seth got his gun and turned to Ayden "Let's get one thing straight I'm not a fag and I don't like you!" Ayden could feel his eye fill up with tears he could not speak or breath. He turned and ran out the back door. Seth realized what he had said and called after him "Ayden!" he went to the door and a masked man jumped down. Three other masked men jumped down. Angel shot an arrow and one of them dogged it and threw little daggers. She dropped her bow and rolled the masked man ran towards her with a knife she pulled out her sword on her back. Hijji stood in front of a giant masked man "you goanna take me pipsqueak!" the big guy chuckled Hijji grinned "I'm ASAIN BITCH!" Hijji turned and picked up a turret head. "BOYEA" he started firing. Sketch pulled out her pistols and started shooting at the masked girl on the ceiling. Ayden ran to the back garden and sat in a bush with tears running down his face thinking (what a stupid fool I am I have no chance with someone that perfect...) Suddenly Ayden heard a noise he turned to see a masked face staring at him he screamed. The masked man picked him up and carried him off. Seth tried to run through the back door but a mask man kneed him in the chest and then in the back so he fell to the ground.

Angel clashed with one of the masked men. The female masked intruder jumped down and kicked the gun out of Sketches hand. The two girls clawed each other rolling around on the floor. Hijji tore up the place the giant masked man fell to the ground with lots of bullet wholes in his body. The masked man carrying Ayden whistled and yelled, "where're done here" all the other masked intruders started retreating with their stolen goods. Seth lifted his head to see them all running away and Ayden unconscious arched over the shoulder of one of the masked thief's. Seth's vision became blurry as he thought to him self; (get up Seth!) as he tried to push off the ground his body gave out and his head hit the floor. Right before he passed out he whispered, "I'm sorry Ayden".

Angel tried to shut the gate before they ran through but it was to late they where gone and the gate closed behind them. Sketch stood up, Hijji picked up Seth as Angel looked around, "damn! I'm not cleaning this mess up!" Sketch looked around, "where's Ayden?" Hijji carried Seth into his room and placed Seth on his bed. Hijji then left the room and closed the door to let him rest. Angel looked out the back door, "they must have taken Ayden". Hijji frowned, "poor little dude!" Sketch looked up, "well we will need to get more food now that all of ours is gone then we can focus on getting him back." Angel looked at Hijji, "what was with the IM ASIAN BITCH comment?" Hijji smirked, "I just opened a can of Asian whoop ass." Sketch smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Angel smirked, "you are something" they stared repairing the house.


	4. New Friends

New Friends

Seth shot up outa bed looking around the room. He looked down at his feet, "I failed a comrade...After what I said to him". Seth walked out of his room. Hijji ran up to him, "man you're alright!" Seth looked at him, "no I'm not alright! I let a comrade be taken away and it's my fault". Hijji frowned, "don't blame yourself man! It's not your fault" Seth pushed by Hijji. "Yes it is..." Seth mumbled. Angel leaned over to Sketch and whispered into her ear, "I wish they knew what we know about the irony and cuteness of his feelings for Ayden" Sketch giggled. Seth went into the armory and grabbed a bunch of weapons, "I'm going after them with or without your help!" Angel stepped forwards, "I'm in" Sketch smiled, "me too" Hijji put his hand up, "the Asian is always in". They gathered their equipment and set out after them


	5. The Pain Inside Wont Come Out

The Pain Inside won't come out

The masked group of bandits stopped and the female asked, "Why are we dragging this kid alone?" The leader looked at her, "he would not let me take the food so I was going to make him wish heed never been born. But he's too heavy to drag back to base might as well leave him here." They placed him down under a tree and they continued down the path. The girl remained behind, "here you go this should help you get home. Your lucky your cute." she place a knife in his hand and ran to catch up to her group. Ayden awoke to see no one around. Lost in the woods not knowing where to go and the words Seth yelled echoing in his head Ayden grabbed his chest. Tears filled his eyes and began to over flow and run down his cheek, "I'm all alone...he's not going to come looking for me." Nightfall was fast approaching, "I ruined everything. I'm so stupid! What was I even thinking; trying to kiss him? I hate feeling like this...this pain in my chest it hurts so much...I just want the pain to go away..." he slowly placed the knife on his wrist and cut across his wrist 5 times. He looked up at the stars, "this is it...I'm sorry Seth" He became dizzy and lost consciousness.


	6. More Survivors

More Survivors

Walking down the path two people both of them stopped and looked over at the tree, "hey do you think he was bitten?" The other person said, "No look he's holding a knife in his hand. Those wounds are self inflicted! Hurry lets patch him up!" Ayden awoke around a glowing warm fire and across from him on the other side of the fire there was a guy sitting cross legged staring at him, "am I dead...?" Ayden whispered, "Nah man you're still alive".

Ayden sat up slowly and frowned, "I figured so...since the pain is still here." The guy smiled, "hey now cheer up little dude. My names Keith what's yours?"

"I'm Ayden"

Suddenly a girl jumped out of the tree about Ayden, "I'm Aieko! Keith we have company!" Keith stood up, "okay! Stay here little buddy don't move." Keith vanished into a bush and by the time Ayden's eyes drifted back to where the girl was standing she was gone. Still sitting up against the tree he put his head back on the bark of the tree. In front of him he could hear foot steps as if someone was running towards him. Ayden could feel his body tremble in fear. Suddenly through the bushes Seth ran out. Looking down, "Ayden! Where are the people that did this to you?" Keith ran out of the bushes and punched Seth in the face. Seth fell to the ground and Keith went to take a step and Hijji ran out and grabbed the back of Keith's neck and threw him up against the tree. Aieko stepped out around the tree with her gun pointed at Hijji's head. "Don't you move or you die!" Angle Jumped out next to Aieko and put her bow up to her head "Don't even try it girl!" Sketch ran to help Seth up. Ayden stood up "everyone please stop...you both our friends." Everyone lowered their weapons. Seth looked at Keith "so Ayden how do you know these two?" Keith glared at Seth "We found him in the woods unconscious." Seth's put out his hand "thanks you saved one of our comrades." Keith smiled and shook his hand. Hijji moved towards Sketch "hey why don't you guys stay for a night with us and at least get some rest and food?" Aieko put her gun away "yea a good nights rest sounds good. Do you guys have a safe place to stay though?" Angel frowned "yea we have a perfect place and it's well protected! What do you think we are slackers?"

Aieko smirked "right...well then how come you lost a comrade?"

Angel grinned Ayden looked down "it was my fault." Seth looked at Ayden and Hijji walked over to Ayden and placed his hand on his shoulder "don't worry about it those enemies where really tough." Angel turned "not that I don't love these little cute moments but I would like to go before we get eaten!" Keith turn towards her and thought to himself (hello SEXY!). Angel turned her head "if you keep looking at my butt; I'm going to show you a side of me that's not so pretty!" Hijji, Sketch, Seth started laughing Ayden smiled. Keith blushed and looked away.

They headed back to the base to get some rest for tomorrow they where heading to the city to get some more supplies.


	7. To The City

To the City

Ayden slept in the living room with Aieko and Keith. Ayden got up first and went into the bathroom. He thought to himself (I should take off these bandages). He removed them and walked out to see Hijji and Sketch sitting on the couch with Keith. Aieko walked by Ayden and banged on Angels door "GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" then she walked away. The door opened "DO YOU MIND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Angel walked into the kitchen. Aieko smirked "I love pushing her buttons." She sat down in the chair. Seth opened his door yawning "what's...with all the yelling?" he stepped out in his boxers. Ayden blushed and walked into the living room. Seth walked into the kitchen and Keith whispered "not something I needed to see." Sketch looked at Ayden's face and giggled. Angel walked out of the kitchen "okay I have had my coffee I'm ready to go." They all stood up and got all their gear and prepared to leave. They got into the cars Sketch driving one and Aieko following in another. Seth and Ayden and Hijji were in one car and Keith and Angel went with Aieko.

They were about to enter Boston. The stopped out side a series of apartment buildings they all got out. Seth grabbed Ayden's arm. Ayden yelled "OWW!" Seth frowned "I'm sorry I did not think I grabbed you that hard. Ayden brought his arm up against his chest "its fine you didn't" Seth looked towards the ground "I'm sorry about what I said...I was just scared. I did not mean to say those things." Ayden smiled "its fine" Angel turned towards them "you guys ready?" Seth turned towards her "yea go on we will be right there." She turned and started walking with the group. "Take this" Seth handed a PP2000 to Ayden. "It's to protect your self just in case I'm not there" Ayden blushed. "Thanks" They caught up with the group. As the approached the door into the lobby Keith whispered "get ready" Angel smirked "thanks Dr. Obvious!" The stepped in Seth looked at them all "let's move! No one get to far apart." They started putting stuff in the cars. Angel climbed up on a billboard that was out front on the side of the road to keep lookout. Hijji say a giant stereo system covered in dust and cobwebs. He pushed the power button and the radio screeched. He quickly hit the button again and shut it off. It echoed throughout the city. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry guys!" angel yelled "WE HAVE COMPANY!" She started shooting arrows at the zombies running towards them. Seth yelled "get what you have to the cars." Everyone started running to the cars. Angel looked down the road "um guys! There's a big one!" Keith yelled "what?" Suddenly a car smashed into the billboard. The board blew apart and Angel landed on the street and kept rolling then once she stopped she got back on her feet. Seth yelled "Angel get out of there!" Keith ran towards her "hang on." Hijji yelled "this is going to get ugly."

Zombies where coming out of all the buildings. The giant buff scary looking zombie monster thing was just smashing everything. Hijji yelled "Sketch cover me!" She ran over to him and started shooting any zombie that got close. Hijji opened the trunk and pulled out an RPG. "Come on baby don't fail me now!" He fired into the crowd of zombies. Angel stood in front of the giant zombie and put up her bow "come here ass hole! I'm going to shove this arrow so far up your ass EVEN YOUR FUCKED UP BRAIN WILL FEEL IT!" Keith pulled out an ACR. As the monster charged towards them Angel focused and aimed she released the arrow. It struck the giant monster in the neck it still charged. With its muscular arms it swung and sent angel into a wall. She fell to the ground Keith ran up and stood over her shooting any zombie that ran towards him. Ayden stood in the drive way shooting zombie after zombie. Sketch pulled out her Ranger (Shotgun). She shot and reloaded and shot again. Seth pulled out two 44 Magnums and started shooting. Hijji reloaded his RPG and aimed towards the giant zombie and he fired. It hit the zombie creating a shockwave that made everyone fall to the ground. Suddenly, out of the smoke cloud, the monster ran full speed at Hijji. Sketch shot a grappling hook up to the roof and grabbed him. They shot up as the monster smashed into the cars. Seth turned around to see the monster staring down on him. Seth turned his guns towards the monster to shoot but with one swift swipe Seth was sent to the ground. Ayden quickly got up from the ground and ran over and stood between Seth and the monster. He put up his gun. "You want him you have to go through me" his legs started to shake. The monster lifted its arm Ayden shot rapidly. It swung Ayden dropped to the ground. The arm smashed into the ground Ayden ran up the arm and pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the neck. The monster flipped him off. Seth ran over to Ayden and lifted him up in both arms "cover me!" Hijji and Sketch dropped from the grappling hook. More and more zombies now flooded the streets. Hijji and Sketch spread out shooting and kicking zombies and giant zombie was looking for Seth. Angel stood in a crowd of zombies with her duel swords slicing the zombies in to pieces. Seth got Ayden up and they ran into the center and started shooting as many as they could. Keith yelled "I'm running out of ammo!" Ayden pulled the triggers but nothing happened; he dropped the guns and twisted on his hands, kicking the zombies around him over. Seth turned to see the Giant Zombie with a stop sign in his hand. On top of a roof on the other side of the street a person in armor with a sniper whistled. The giant zombie looked and so did everyone else. The person shot and it went straight through the zombie's head. The person yelled, "Get to cover!" It sounded like a girl. The giant zombie's corpse fell backwards, smashing into the concrete. The girl threw a green flare into the center and all the zombies ran towards it. Then a man walked out of a condemned CVS with a giant flame thrower and scorched the crowd. The zombies fell to the ground burning to a crisp.

The group looked at each other. The girl ran out of the building over to the group. The man put down the flame thrower and walked over. The guy stuck out his hand out, "Sup I'm Blake."

The girl put her sniper rifle on her back, "hey I'm Jinx." Keith shook Blake's hand. "This is Angel, Aieko, Ayden, Hijji, Sketch, Seth and I'm Keith."

Jinx smiled, "wow, big group."

Seth smirked, "Yea, it is."

Blake looked at Seth, "so where you guys heading?"

Hijji replied, "We have a house just out side of the city in the woods it's well protected."

Angel smirked, "why don't I just skip to what he is trying to say, you should come stay with us we could use more mouths to feed and more laundry to wash."

Blake stared at her debating on whether he should comment back or not.

Aieko smirked, "Ignore her she is always like this."

Jinx smiled, "oh this is going to be fun."

They got back in their damaged vehicles and on the way home they got to know their new guests a bit better.


	8. WHERE DO WE ALL SLEEP

WHERE DO WE ALL SLEEP

As they pulled into drive way they went through the gate. It was nightfall by the time they all got situated. Hijji yawned, "well guys I'm off to bed...Wait where is everyone going to sleep!"

Sketch grabbed Hijji's arm, "I know where I'm sleeping!"

Angels got off the couch "I'm sleeping in my bed."

Keith smiled, "NOT A CHANCE!" Angel yelled.

Aieko frowned "I guess I'll take miss sunshine"

Angel rolled her eyes. Keith smiled looks like me and Blake are going to have a party in the living room."

Angel Smiled, "there is a couch in my room if you want Jinx?"

Jinx grabbed her sniper rifle, "k thanks"

Everyone split up towards their rooms. Ayden just stood there, "I...guess I will sleep on the floor."

Blake passed out in the chair and Keith passed out on the couch. Ayden walked out the back door, laid in the grass looking up at the stars. Seth sat up, "Ayden!"

He opened his door and looked around in the living room but did not see him at all. He walked into the kitchen to see if he was in there. As he passed by the back slider door he saw him lying in the grass. He opened the door and closed it behind him, "why you sleeping outside?" Ayden continued to look up "I love looking at the stars." Seth lied down next to him "mind if I join you."

Ayden smiled "nah I would like that"

As they laid there Seth thought to himself (what is this feeling) suddenly he turned and got on top of Ayden and started kissing him. Ayden's face light up he just closed his eyes thinking (is this really happening!) Seth opened his eyes, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Ayden started blushing uncontrollably, "YES!"

Seth rolled off of him and laid right beside Ayden. He wrapped his arms around Ayden and pulled him close. Ayden closed his eyes and placed his head on Seth's chest listening to Seth's heart beating, "I have never felt safer in my life" Ayden whispered. Seth smiled, "Well I'll always keep you safe" and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as the sun was rising over the trees Seth opened his eyes. Ayden was still sleeping Seth looked at his face, "Such a perfect sight to wake up too" Seth whispered. Ayden slowly opened his eyes and the slider door opened Seth and Ayden sat up. Angel, Jinx and Aieko walked out, "AWE! You two are so adorable" Seth blushed and stood up. He turned to Ayden and helped him up. Aieko smirked, "wow such dirty boys rolling around in the dirt" Seth started whipping down Ayden's back to get some of the leaves and dirt off of Ayden. Seth moved his hand lower and then stopped on Ayden's butt. Ayden's face turned pink and Jinx smiled, "come on girls there's nothing too see here". They all turned and walked inside. Ayden turned, their lips touched and they started kissing. Blake and Hijji walked into the kitchen Jinx walked over to them. Hijji's eyes widened and Blake frowned, "YUCK GROSE!" Jinx dropped her sniper rifle on Blake's foot.

"OW! What it's my opinion?" he rolled his eyes. Seth and Ayden turned and walked into the house Hijji turned to Seth, "you ready to go scouting?" Seth turned to Ayden, "I'll be back in a bit" Ayden smiled, "okay be careful". Seth looked back at Ayden as he walked out the door, "I'll always come back for you" Hijji, Blake, Keith followed him. Aieko grabbed Ayden's arm, "so! Are you two official?" Ayden smiled "yea! We're FACEBOOK OFFICIAL" Aieko hugged him, "we are all happy for you" Angel laughed "so who is going to go check the perimeter?" Jinx picked up her sniper rifle and put it over her shoulder, "I'll do it" Angel turned to her, "Do you take your gun into the bathroom with you."

Jinx glimpsed over her shoulder "sometimes... if necessary" she kept walking. Angel turned back to Aieko and Ayden "creepy!"

Suddenly Jinx yelled "GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Everyone ran out the back door and up the stairs on the side of the wall. A small group of zombies were gathering at the bottom. All the wall patches of zombies where beginning to gather. "How did the zombies find us?" Aieko yelled. Jinx pulled her sniper rifle off her back, "doesn't matter we need to get rid of them. Go get weapons both long and short ranged; just incase you know walls don't hold forever". Ayden, Aieko, Angel and Sketch ran back down to the house and grabbed weapons. As they all ran back to the wall Jinx was already sniping one zombie after another.

They all took aim and started firing. Aieko yelled, "We need to get a hold of the guys they should be down the road a little ways at a Wal-Mart." Ayden put down the gun, "I'll do it". Sketch turned "Um your going to need that" Ayden turned his head "I can't shoot straight!"  
Ayden ran into the house and got a small hand held scythe, "this will do". Angel opened the gate and Ayden ran through she quickly closed the gate back up. Ayden turned to look behind him to see a mob of zombies running after him. (Shit!) He thought to himself. He looked forward to see more zombies running towards him. Just down the road he could see the Wal-Mart parking lot and the guy's car parked there. (I have no choice ...it's just me... I can't let it end here... I did not even get to tell Seth that I love him...so I can't and won't die HERE!) He stopped running and pulled out the scythe as the first zombie ran at him Ayden slashed one after another he cut towards Wal-Mart. Ayden grabbed the pistols Seth gave him as he remembered Seth's voice saying ("It's to protect your self just in case I'm not there") shooting and slicing it seemed endless. A zombie grabbed Ayden's arm the gun fell. He turned and cut the arms of the zombie off. Ayden rolled and grabbed the gun.

Seth and Keith were putting items into the car when they looked up the road to see a crowd of zombies. Keith yelled, "Shit someone is getting attacked." Seth squinted "AYDEN!" Seth took off running. Keith ran back in the store to get Hijji and Blake.

Ayden felt himself losing energy the gun became heavier and the scythe was harder to swing. He stepped back off the road and stumbled on a root of a tree he fell back. The zombies charged towards Ayden, Seth pulled out an Assault rifle and tore up the zombies in front of Ayden, "what are you doing here!"

Ayden looked up at him, "the house is under attack!"

Seth turned, "come on we have to tell the others". Back in Wal-Mart Blake and Hijji were walking in the back where all the lights were off, "why do we always encounter a dark room that looks like an abyss! Would you like to go first Blake?" Hijji whispered.

"Nah Asians first" Blake smirked.

"Hijji groaned, "awe man!" as he stepped into the room he felt the wall on the inside searching for the light switch, "AHH here we go!" he flick the light on, "well it looks like an empty room" he announced as he stepped in a bit more. Suddenly from behind the door a person jumped down tripping Hijji and then kicking him across the floor she quickly turned to Blake as he stood there in Awe. His raised his fists, "don't make me hit a girl!" she dropped to the ground and spun sending Blake to the ground then she pounced on top of him and pulled out a pistol, "Don't Make me shoot a girl!" she smirked innocently. Keith ran into the room, "WHOA... what's going on here" he stared at the gun in her hand.

Blake slowly turned his head to Keith, "oh you know... just making new friends". She stood up, "well you guys don't look like robbers...so what are you doing here?" the girl asked. "Our base was attacked and we needed supplies so we came here" Hijji replied as he got to his feet. Blake looked up at her, "so what's your name?"

"My name is Ava" she put her hand out. Blake grabbed it and stood up, "well Ava would you like to join our group?"

She smirked, "sounds better than staying here" she put her gun away and walked through the doorway Blake just stared at her butt as he thought to himself "Nice!". Keith remembered about Seth running off, "OH shit I forgot Seth and Ayden need our help!" They all took off towards the car. As soon as they ran out side Seth and Ayden were right there, "we need to get back to the house!" Seth said while gasping for air. Keith looked at the car, "are we all going to fit?" Blake rolled his eyes, "it's not like the cops are going to pull us OVER!" Blake got in the drivers side Ava took shotgun, Keith sat in the back left and Hijji sat in the middle and Seth sat in the back right, "Ayden you can sit on my lap". Ayden blushed at sat on top of Seth. "Ready?" Blake yelled as he floored it up the road. They quickly opened the gate and drove through and closed the gate behind them so no zombies could get in. As they all pile out of the vehicle Jinx, Sketch, Aieko and Angel all ran out to meet them, "who's the new girl!" Sketch smiled.

"Her name is Ava" Blake replied. Ava smiled, "Hello. So this is your base? What made you guys stay here instead of heading to the safe zone?" Seth turned to her, "WHAT! A safe zone...where?"

Ave rolled her eyes, "it's in Alaska...wow you guys never heard the radio broadcasts? They say that there is no infection up there." Keith jumped with excitement, "we need to go to Alaska!" Angel walked over to the door, "we can discuss this more inside". They all walked inside and got comfortable and relaxed in the living room. As they all discussed what the plan was they could feel a new and stronger bond form between them all.

"So it's decided tomorrow we send a group too Alaska because with the zombies gathering outside we wont be able to hold them out forever." Keith announced. Hijji stood up, "we should make this an early night then!" Angel grinned, "There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm going to bed before 6pm!" Hijji sat back down, "ha-ha my bad I thought it was later" Ava got up, "how about I make us some dinner" Blake thought to himself, "sexy!" Keith shot up off the couch, "let's go play football!" Sketch, Aieko, Blake, Keith, Angel and Hijji all ran outside and started playing. While Ava went into the kitchen. Jinx walked out and placed her sniper rifle on the patio table and took a seat to watch the game. Seth turned to Ayden on the couch and started kissing him. Ayden and Seth got up and walked into Seth's room and shut the door behind them. Seth started kissing Ayden's neck, Seth grabbed Ayden's shirt and pulled it off. Ayden started unzipping Seth's pants. Seth took his off while Ayden took off his pants. Seth slowly moved back to the bed sitting down. Ayden started kissing down Seth's chest. Once he got to Seth's boxers Ayden noticed Seth was hard. Seth laid back on the bed while Ayden started sucking. Seth tried not to make sounds but it felt so good. He placed his hand on the back of Ayden's head moving his head up and down. Seth lifted Ayden's head up to his and started kissing him while removing Ayden's boxers and he took off his own boxers. He rolled on top of Ayden, "I'm gonna..." Seth whispered. Ayden blushed, "go ahead". Seth slowly pushed and as he entered Ayden made a little noise. Seth continued to kiss Ayden as he moved up and down slowly at first. He looked into Ayden's eyes, "could I go faster" Ayden turned red, "what ever brings you more pleasure". Seth started going faster and deeper. As he kept thrusting he could feel himself about to climax, "should I pull out?" Ayden squeezed Seth tightly, "cum inside" Seth wet faster and finally went as deep as he could and said, "I'm about to CUM!" he groaned and so did Ayden. Both of them laid there heavily breathing. Seth pulled out and rolled off of Ayden and laid next to him, "wow that was amazing and no condom so it felt even better!" Ayden pressed up against Seth's body and placed his head on Seth's chest and listened to his heart beat. "I love you" Ayden whispered. Seth started kissing Ayden and slowly moved his hand down Ayden's arm he stopped once he felt bumps he lifted Ayden's arm up to see cuts. Seth sat up, "AYDEN did you do this to yourself!" Ayden looked into his eyes "It's in the past" he mumbled. Seth looked at his arm, "was this from after you were taken by those thief's...?" Ayden did not respond. Seth wrapped his arms around Ayden, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you!" Ayden squeezed back, "really it does not matter as long as I'm with you I will never want to die". Seth smiled, "I'm all yours" he started kissing Ayden again and Ayden reached down and grabbed Seth's crotch. Seth blushed, "your gonna make me want to do it again". Ayden giggled, "well if you want too". Seth smirked, "well if your offering". Ayden rolled on top of him and kissed Seth on the lips and then down his chest until he vanished under the covers. Seth sat up against the back bed board and folded his arms behind his head. Again he tried not to make any noises but as Ayden sucked faster and harder he could not resist, "Ahhh! It feels so good!" Ayden went even faster. Seth could feel himself about to cum. He put his head back, "I'm Cumming!" he yelled. Ayden's head stopped moving up and down Ayden slowly lifted his mouth off. Seth turned red, "I'm so sorry it just felt so good". Ayden smiled, "its fine it comes from you and I love it" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened. Jinx was standing there in shock, "OPPS! I'm sorry! The foods ready!" She quickly closed the door. They both got up and got dressed and went out to see everyone sitting at the table. They joined everyone at the table. Blake groaned, "after ugh! I can't even imagine what you two were doing in there and now your going to eat in front of us!" Seth looked up at Blake, "you got a problem!" Blake stood up, "YEA I DO! How can you be gay and be a Marine! Your a disgrace to the U.S. Army!" Seth looked down at his dog tags. He stood up and walked out back. Ayden got up and walked out after him. Once they where outside Ayden wrapped his arms around Seth's tummy. Seth shrugged and walked forward, "I need time to think!" Ayden walked up beside him, "you can think as much as you want too but I'm not leaving your side because I Love You".

Back inside Ava kicked Blake in the shin, "that's mean" Blake looked at her with a blank stare, "are you serious!"

Everyone looked at him he rolled his eyes, "huh why are you all defending them?"

Aieko stood up, "why are you picking on them! They have done nothing to you." Jinx nodded, "or anything that has effected you. They just love each other why should they not be able to have that experience together?"

Hijji looked at his plate full of food, "they aren't bad people you should give them a chance man."

Blake thought about it, "huh okay I will give them a chance I guess."

Ava placed her hand on top of his, "good" she smiled.

Seth walked around the wall looking over at the zombies hitting the wall Ayden followed him. Suddenly Seth saw two people running through the woods towards the wall, "please help us" a girl voice yelled. Seth ran to the gate "over here!" the two people ran towards the gate. Seth opened it and they ran in and collapsed to the ground trying to catch their breath. Seth turned and said to Ayden, "can you close the gate" then he leaped off the wall and walked over to the two people. Ayden grabbed the gate leaver and pulled it down and the doors closed. He wanted to try jumping off like Seth did so he looked over the edge to see how far it was. Ayden looked down and thought to himself (if I try and do this I'm going too break my face...I'll take the stairs). Seth put out his hand "Hey I'm Seth and you are?" The guy looked up at him, "I'm Axel" The girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around Seth and hugged him, "YOU ARE MY HERO THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Seth blushed, "your welcome" Ayden looked over and saw the girl hanging on Seth. Ayden tripped and fell off the wall. His face was red and he got up slowly. Seth tried to move but he couldn't, "so what's your name?" The girl let go, "my name is Rheya". Axel looked at all the people staring at him, "do you have room 2 spare for two more people?" Seth looked at him, "tomorrow a group is going to head to Alaska to see if the so called safe zone is zombie clear and then they are coming back for everyone so yea tomorrow it will be roomy". Rheya screamed, "Yay! Where going to be such good friends" Seth turned, "this is the whole group Keith, Angel, Hijji, Sketch, Aieko, Jinx, Ava and Ayden." Rheya smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet all of you". Ayden just mumbled under his breath. Then he thought to himself (okay she does not know that he is my boyfriend so I have to calm down and give her a chance) he smiled and waved. Axel looked at the house, "do you guys have any food." Sketch smiled, "yea we do! We were just about to eat would you care to join us." Axel smiled "yes please".

Everyone went inside and started eating. Keith and Angel ate food together and chatted. Sketch and Axel sat together talking and getting to know each other and Hijji sat on the other side of Sketch. Ava and Blake sat on the couch kissing. Jinx and Aieko sat together chatting as well. Seth and Rheya sat at the table and talked about their likes and dislikes Ayden sat next to Seth. Rheya moved her chair closer to Seth so she was almost sitting on Seth's seat Ayden tried to show that Seth was his and that she should back off so he tried to put his head on Seth's shoulder. Seth turned to him, "Do you mind giving me some space." Ayden's face turned pink "sorry" he muttered. Rheya looked around "this place looks great to have a party, do you guys have any alcohol?" Seth looked at her, "yea we do! Hey you guys lets have a party on our last night together as a whole group." Blake went into the basement and brought up all the alcohol they had. Hijji got the radio going and He got his video camera and started recording. Aieko through a disco ball up into the air and Angel shot an arrow right at the chain attached to the ball and it stuck to the ceiling. Axel turned off the lights so only disco lights were going. They all started dancing and drinking. Ayden looked at Seth as he was over at the kitchen counter with Rheya drinking a beer. Ayden thought to himself (he is still my boyfriend so she can't do anything). Hijji was running around filming Aieko and Jinx dancing and Sketch jamming with her epic DJ skills. Ava and Blake were dirty dancing.

After two hours Seth had had 10 beers Rheya started dirty dancing rubbing her body against Seth's waste. Hijji zoomed in and out, "yea work it girl" Ayden's jaw dropped he stood up and walked over to them and tapped Seth's shoulder, "what are you doing!" Seth turned "I'm...dancing...with this hot chick got a problem?" Hijji zoomed out to catch this convocation. Seth turned back to Rheya Ayden tapped him again Seth turned around and shoved him backwards he fell onto the floor. "Piss off" Seth turned back to Rheya. Hijji zoomed into Ayden's face it was red and tears ran down his face. Hijji turn the camera back to Seth. Rheya grabbed his ass and started making out with him. Seth placed his hands on her breast and started squeezing them. Rheya moved her hand down his chest and into his pants. Ayden got off the floor still crying. Rheya started pulling Seth by his pants towards the bed room. Hijji followed with the camera. Rheya pulled down his pants and his boxers, "wow you're huge!" He took off his shirt and she took off her shirt and pants. Seth grabbed her bra and ripped it off and pulled down her bright red thong. He started fingering her she yelled, "OH! JUST FUCK ME!" He lifted her legs into the air and put his dick against her. Ayden ran to the door to yell but right as he turned into the door way Seth shoved it into her and started thrusting rapidly. Ayden fell back into the door and slid down to the floor bawling his eye's out. Rheya was screaming and yelling, YES! YES! Harder fuck me harder!" Seth was yelling as well, "ugh! Fuck yea! It feels SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Ayden turned away he could not listen or watch anymore. He crawled across the living room floor and sat curled up into a ball next to the speaker the DJ box the music was blaring out of. He was trying to block out Seth and Rheya's noises. He could still see them he tried to close his eye's but he found himself in so much pain he could not think he just stared watching. Even next to the stereo he could still hear them. Hijji was still filming. Seth yelled "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Rheya wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him in as tight as she could. They both yelled and Seth collapsed down on top of her she lowered her legs they both were breathing heavily. Hijji zoomed in with the camera focused on her vagina which was leaking seaman. Ayden could not move his body turned numb tears just poured out of his eye's the whole front of his shirt was soaked. Hours later Angel and Keith were lying together in her room. Hijji fell asleep with the camera in his hand. Sketch and Axel where lying on the couch together. Ava and Blake were on the floor asleep all cuddled together. Jinx fell asleep with her sniper rifle in her arms. Aieko was asleep in the kitchen with a bag of chips in her hand. Seth and Rheya where sleeping on the bed still naked. Ayden sat in the same spot all night just crying


	9. HANGOVER FROM HELL!

HANGOVER FROM HELL!

As the sun came up people started waking up. Rheya got up and looked at Seth, "that was fun" She got dressed and left him in the room still sleeping. She walked over to Ayden and crouched down, "enjoy the show" she laughed and walked into the kitchen. Aieko and Jinx woke up looking at each other they sat at a little table in the kitchen. Blake and Ava woke up looking at each other, "hey beautiful" Blake smiled at Ava. They sat up and looked at Ayden he had streaks down his cheeks where all the tears had been dripping down all night. They ran over to him, "dude what's wrong are you okay!" Blake placed his hand on his shoulder Ayden looked at him and tears filled his eyes again. Angel and Keith walked out of their room, "Ayden what's wrong!" Seth opened his eyes, "ugh! My head hurts like a bitch" he looked down, "wait why am I naked" he sat up. He turned to see Ayden on the floor crying Seth put on his boxers and ran out, "what's wrong Ayden" Ayden glared at Seth, "WHAT! YOU DON'T REMEBER! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH THE VIDEO TAPE!" Ayden pointed to Hijji's camera. Keith took the camera and put it on the floor and plugged it into the TV. Everyone sat down somewhere. Seth tried to help Ayden up but Ayden pushed him away. Aieko and Jinx and Rheya walked out of the kitchen, "what are we watching?" Jinx asked Ava turned, "the video of the party last night." Aieko smiled and sat down, "awesome I don't remember a thing." The video started everyone was dancing. Everyone started laughing. Then it got to the drinking heavily. Then it got to the dancing and the dirty dancing. Ayden started crying again he got up and walked out back. Then it got to Seth shoving Ayden across the room. Seth sat down his face was pale. Then it was to Rheya and Seth Fucking and screaming and yelling. The girls where covering their mouths and eyes at different parts of the video. They kept saying, "OH MY GOD! Poor Ayden" Then Seth climaxed in the video and they both yelled and Axel shot up off the couch and hit the stop button on the TV, "I'M sorry I couldn't take anymore" Everyone glared at Seth. He just had a blank stare looking at the floor. Angel and Aieko stood up; "nice job dickhead" Jinx stood up with Ava, "asshole" Sketch grinned and walked away with the girls. Hijji stood and looked at Seth, "not cool man" he walked away. Blake just shook his head and walked after Ava. Axel walked up to Rheya; "you're a slut!" he walked away. She smiled, "I know. But you men love it."

Seth closed his eyes and thought to himself, "what have I done...what am I going to do?" He stood up and walked out back. Ayden was sitting in the garden curled up with his head down. Everyone was between Seth and Ayden trying to UN scar their minds from what was just seen. Rheya ran out behind Seth and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Sethy pooh!" Angel walked up to Rheya, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Angel slugged her in the face causing Rheya to fall on her ass. She got back up, "what's your problem!" she rubbed her face where the red mark was. Angle growled, "You're my problem! I DON'T LIKE SLUTS!" Angle turned and walked away. Rheya looked at Seth, "are you going to let her do that to me?" Seth looked down, "don't blame Rheya...it's my fault".

Seth turned around and went back inside to wallow in his depression. The house was full of tension as night drew closer everyone was inside, "what are we doing about the sleeping arrangements?" Hijji asked. Rheya yelled, "I call sleeping with Seth!" Hijji stood there not sure what to say he glanced over at Ayden. His head was down and tears rolled down and fell to the floor. Hijji turned back to Rheya, "I don't think that's going to work..." She instantly replied, "Why not!" As soon as she closed her mouth Ayden was right next to her still with his head down, "YOUR NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

Rheya looked at Ayden, "Why the hell not!".

Ayden lifted his head his eye's where blood shot and red all around, "because he is my boyfriend SO FUCK Off!" Rheya smirked, "you weren't the one he was fucking last night." Ayden felt tears in his eyes again, "you are a FUCKING Bitch!" Ayden punched her in the face she fell to the ground. She looked over at Seth, Ayden went to punch her again but Seth grabbed Ayden's arm and pulled him away from her. Ayden twisted and squirmed trying to get lose, "let me go!" he yelled. Seth whispered into his ear, "Please calm down" Ayden was still crying but he stopped shouting. Seth let him go. Ayden turned, "you expect me to stand there and say nothing! While she is going to sleep with you again...LAST TIME I HAD TO WATCH! Do you even know how I feel...do you even...care" Ayden walked into the kitchen. Seth looked down at his feet. Rheya looked back at Hijji, "so does that mean I get to sleep with him". An avalanche of pans fell over in the kitchen. Rheya jumped with joy, "I take that as a yes!" Hijji rolled his eyes because of that party we had to post pone our trip so tomorrow we will split into teams. Now everyone get some shut eye. Blake and Ava cuddle on the couch. Hijji and Sketch slept in their room. Angel and Keith slept in their room. Aieko and Jinx slept on the floor as well with blankets and pillows. Axel set up a hammock and slept on that. Ayden sat curled up on the floor with his head on his knees still crying. Seth could still see the living room because the door was still open. He just stared at Ayden and thought to himself (get up Seth! GET UP!) When suddenly Rheya stepped in front of the door way in her bright red thong, "are you ready for night nights Sethy pooh?" Ayden lifted his head and looked to the right trying to ignore her voice. Seth stood up, "you know I think I'm going to sleep out side under the stars". He shot up and walked out through the back door. Rheya closed the door, "fine". Ayden cloud feel his eyes shut now that he did not need to watch the room.


	10. Be Back In a Month

Be Back In a Month

As the sun rose over the trees everyone started getting up. As the clock hit 6 am everyone was up. Keith looked at everyone, "well its time to split up the teams where already decided" Hijji added, "Blake, Ava, Rheya, Aieko, Jinx and myself will head to Alaska we should be back in at least 7-8 days" Ayden smiled (maybe they will think she's some kind of zombie thing and shoot her! oh I can just picture it) they packed into the car, "and where off!" Blake yelled. The gate opened they plowed through the crowd of zombies they closed the gate as soon as the car cleared the way. Keith and Angel walked back into the living room and sat together holding hands. Seth went out back and sat down on the work out bench. He took off his shirt and started doing bench presses. Axel looked around, "oh it is going to be a great 8 days of peace and quiet". Ayden walked around out back and passed Seth and went and laid in the grass. Seth stopped lifting the weights and walked over and looked down at Ayden, "is this spot taken?" Ayden looked up at him, "yea on both side of me I have depression lying in one spot and my broken heart is on the other side..." Seth laid down next to Ayden, "I'm sorry about the party and everything that happened. I know sorry is not even going to come close to repairing anything but I love you" Ayden closed his eyes. Seth kissed Ayden on the lips. Ayden looked him straight into his eyes, "promise you will never leave me." Seth put his hand on Ayden's heart, "I promise that I will never again damage this fragile, perfect heart ever again." Ayden smiled and Seth wrapped his arms around him and they laid there cuddling.


	11. 7Days Later

7-Days Later

Angel and Keith where sitting on the couch making out when Ayden and Seth walked out of their room. Seth walked into the bathroom Ayden sat in the chair in front of the couch, "so are you two a couple?" Angel smiled and looked at Keith, "yes we are!" Angel smiled. Keith kissed her on the cheek and got up and as Seth walked out of the bathroom Keith headed out the back door and called Seth over, "Hey Seth common man lets let the girls chat" he smiled Ayden and Angel giggled. Seth walked out the back door, "so what's up?" Seth looked at Keith. Keith smiled and started walking Seth walked beside him, "well I wanted to know what it feels like to and stuff like what should I do; should I try not to cum?" Seth smiled, "Nah man Cumming is the best part it feels amazing." Keith looked at Seth, "right well thanks I was just wondering because I wanted to know. I'm trying to take things slow for Angel." Keith looked at the sky then he stopped Seth turned and looked at him, "what is it?" Keith looked at him, "which one was better?" Seth smiled, "Both felt good I will admit but its sex I mean it's suppose to feel amazing. But having sex with Ayden was so much more, passion, kissing, better feeling." Keith had a blank stare, "hmm so fucking Ayden felt better. Well that's cool." Seth smiled and shook his head and kept walking. Keith caught up to him, "what! Don't shake your head! What did I say?" Seth smirked, "Keith your a dumbass" Keith laughed, "I know I am but it's better than me being a smartass" Both of them laughed.

Angel and Ayden where still sitting on the couch, "so have you and Keith done anything yet?" Angel smiled, "nah not yet he has actually not asked to anything" Ayden smiled, "wow what a guy"

Angel smirked at Ayden, "does Seth ask for stuff" Ayden giggled, "nah it just kind of happens and I love making him happy" Angel, "I think tonight I will show him what I got". Ayden smiled, "hehe sounds like a plan."

Ayden looked around, "what happened to Axel and Sketch?" Angel looked around the room as well, "hmm I don't know?"

They looked out side the back door to see Axel and Sketch lying in the grass kissing. Ayden smiled and whispered softly, "awe they are so cute!" Angel looked at Ayden, "yea but Hijji is not going to like it." Ayden rolled his eyes, "I was just saying how cute they looked." They walked out the back door and by that time Seth and Keith where walking back over to them. Night was fast approaching they all went inside. They all eat dinner together, "well by tomorrow they should be getting back" Keith stated. Axel rolled his eyes, "great!" Sketch placed her hand on Axels lap to assure him that everything was going to be okay. After they finished eating Seth stood up, "well I think me and Ayden are going to call it a night" Ayden blushed. Seth picked Ayden up and they started kissing Ayden wrapped his legs around Seth's back. Seth started walking to their room. Angel got up and walked down to the last room and turned to Keith, "you coming" Keith smiled, "god I love a women who takes charge" they went in their room. Axel looked at Sketch, "you have the most beautiful eye's I have ever seen!" sketch blushed, "you're too sweet" she walked over to him. He was sitting on the couch she sat on his lap. They started making out. Axel started kissing down her neck. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. He took her shirt off and stopped for a second, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to" Sketch smiled, "I want to because I love you" she UN clipped her bra and threw it over on the floor. Axel and Sketch continued to kiss. Her hand slid down to his pants she started unbuttoning it and zipped it down. Axel picked her up and stepped out of his pants. He placed her down standing and she took off her pants. She gently pushed him down. He sat down on the couch. She leaned forwards and kissed him and then started kissing down his stomach. Axel blushed, "you don't have to do this" suddenly he felt a warm sensation he could not help but make little noises.

After 7mins Axel lifted her head and started kissing her, "can I...?" Sketch nodded and smiled. They both stood up and Axel took off her panties. She leaned up against the couch, "ready" he asked her. Sketch smiled; "yes" he slowly pushed. Sketch made a little noise. Axel stopped, "you okay? Should I stop" Sketch kissed him, "its fine, continue" He stared thrusting. They both made noises. Axel whispered, "It feels so good" Sketch grabbed his back and pulled tightly. Axel looked at Sketch, "where do you want me to cum?" Sketch smiled, "you can cum in side". As soon as Axel came Sketch kissed him. They just lied here on the couch together.


	12. Incoming!

Incoming!

Axel smiled and kissed sketch, "that was amazing!" Sketch giggled, "You were amazing" Ayden walked out of Seth's room Axel shoot up off the couch. Ayden giggled, "What a view" axel looked down at his exposed body and dived down onto the couch. Sketch saw that Axel was blushing she kissed him. Ayden walked into the kitchen. Axel made his way back up on to the couch. Seth walked out of his room shirtless. Ayden walked over to him and they started kissing. Axel got dressed with Sketch and Seth put a shirt on and Angel and Keith finally came out of their room. The guys all went out back to work out and Ayden and the girls were sitting in the grass chatting watching their hunks. "So I don't know about you girls but I had a very FUN night!" Ayden whispered. All the girls giggled, "I agree last night was the best night of my life!" Sketch added. Ayden smirked; "ha-ha and I got a glimpse of why it was so amazing" Sketch blushed. Angel laughed, "Mine was unbelievable!" As they continued their chatter the guys were explain their experiences, "blowjobs are just! AMAZING!" Seth announced. Axel chuckled, "everything was Amazing! It's just her she is so unbelievably perfect" Keith smirked, "mine was wild and she was in charge the whole time. Wait where did you guys cum?" Seth blushed, "which time" Axel laughed, "wow dude! I was going to say that" Keith smirked, "anytime haha! I pulled out just to be safe." Seth smirked, "besides for blowjobs he always let me cum inside." Axel blushed, "inside and it felt fucking awesome!" Keith frowned, "damn it!" All the guys laughed. Suddenly they felt a rumble. Angel recognized it, "SHIT ITS ONE OF THOSE GIANT GUYS!" Everyone stood up, "that thing is stronger than a tank!" Sketch quivered in fear. Keith jumped with joy, "That's what we can call them...Tanks" Axel grabbed Sketch, "not the time to celebrate." Seth ran to Ayden, "Everyone! Get weapons! Quickly and don't forget about all the zombies that have gathered...We have no car so we have to fight for our fucking life's!" They all ran and got suited up. Suddenly there was a loud smash against the back wall. It cracked in one Conner Seth yelled, "GET READY!" They all took their positions in the yard. "We have to keep the house in tacked if possible. We might have to fall back." the wall shattered and a giant tank rushed in followed by the massive horde of zombies. They all started shooting. The tank charged towards Sketch she tried running backwards and shooting but with her luck she knew she would trip so she turned and started to climb a tree. Axel ran after the tank and pulled out a throwing knife and threw it towards the tank. As the blade pierced the skin the tank groaned and turned with a glare full of burning rage at Axel (SHIT) he thought to himself. The tank grabbed a bolder and chucked it at him. He jumped to the left and the rock collided with his leg. As he hit the ground the tank lifted his fist into the air. Ayden ran up to Axel and pulled out a flair from his side pocket and lit it. The tanks eyes locked onto the light. Ayden flipped back as the Tanks fist smashed into where he was standing. Axel opened his eyes to see the gigantic fist right over his head, "holly fuck!" Axel rolled away Seth stood over him, "need a hand?" Axel grabbed Seth's hand and was pulled to his feet. Axel had a slight cut down his leg. Sketch yelled, "Are you okay!" Axel smiled, "I'm alright don't worry just be carful!"

Seth ran to help Ayden. The tank kept trying to smash the light. Ayden kept cart wheeling out of the way or flipping away. The Tank caught on and swung his huge muscular arms sending Ayden flying into the side of the house. Angel Yelled, "YO! FUCK HEAD!" The tank turned and she shot to arrows into his neck. It fell onto its knees and then shot another bolder towards Angel. But she rolled to the side. Suddenly Axel yelled, "Angel behind you!" She started to turn her head when she felt someone brush against her, "I got your back!" Keith yelled firing into the crowd of zombies pouring in through the breach in the wall. Seth ran over to Ayden, "are you okay!" Ayden got back up, "I'll live" They ran out and started firing at the tank. Axel charged into the mob of zombies. Sketch jumped down from the tree and started tearing up the zombies trying to get at Axel. As more and more zombies ran into the yard the group felt their chances of surviving diminishing. Angel rolled out of the way of the tank as Keith tried to get to a high position to take it out. He maneuvered his way up the side of the wall. Angel had to use her bow for close range fighting she started decapitating zombies with the sharp edges of the bow. Ayden took out two pistols and started focusing on the large amounts of regular zombies. Seth covered him while Sketch and Axle focused on the tank. Seth and Ayden charged towards the tank and Seth yelled, "Now!" Ayden cart wheeled in front of the tank and flipped back when the tank tried to smash him with its arm. Seth quickly grabbed its arm and as the tank lifted his arm Seth shot his gun a bunch of times at one spot creating a bloody whole and axel threw him a grenade. Seth caught it and stuffed it in the wound. Then he ditched himself from the tanks arm and he was sent to the ground. The tank exploded and Axel yelled, "BOOH YEA!" Seth rose to his feet and then now focused on the few left over zombies.

Finally they where done and they had survived through a crazy fight. Ayden and Seth where now lying on the ground side by side trying to catch their breath. Axel and sketch where chuckling slowly with deep breaths in between each chuckle. Angel leaned against the wall and Keith walked over to the giant whole in the wall, "We made it you guys!" Angel groaned, "Please don't jinx us!"

Suddenly the front gates opened and two vehicles drove in to the driveway and the gate shut behind them. They all got up and rushed around to the front of the house, "Their back! Keith yelled" Ayden looked at Seth, "I'd prefer to face the zombies again rather than see her...!" Seth grabbed Ayden's hand tightly, "I'm with you not her! Remember that I love you!"


	13. Slut Beat Down

Slut Beat Down

The car door opened Hijji stepped out and so did Blake, Aieko, Jinx and Ava they all had smiles on their faces as they ran over to great there friends and for a split second Ayden thought to himself, "is she not here? Did they mistake her ugly face to be a zombie...! I would have!" Then as he inhaled a breath to ask the back door of one of the cars opened. Ayden's hopes and dreams where CRUSHED with in seconds as the voice ensnared the wind its self sending shivers down Ayden's spine, "OH! SETHY POOH!" She stepped out of the car in a mini skirt and a tank top and black high heels. As she ran to give him a hug but Jinx stuck out her sniper rifle, "We just got back! If you start shit I will kill you!" Rheya stopped and just winked at Seth and she turned to go inside. Hijji ran up to Sketch and hugged her, "I missed you so much!" Sketch blushed and looked at the ground. Axel turned and went inside and thought to himself, "What have I done...? What do I do?" Blake high-fived Seth and Keith Ava ran over and hugged Ayden and Angel, "hope you guys enjoyed your brake from slut face...BECAUSE Now I need one!" Angel smirked, "I vote we feed her to the next zombie we see!" Ayden giggled, "Agreed". Jinx and Aieko walked over Angel smiled, "still got that sniper rifle I see" Jinx put it on her shoulder, "until the day I die" Aieko smirked, "be careful what yea wish for". They all turned and went inside. Ayden looked at Seth and they both took deep breaths and started towards the house. As they all got comfortable in the living room Blake noticed the wall out back, "um what happened here?" Axel laughed, "You guys just missed a huge fight." Blake frowned, "Damn it!" Seth put his arm around Ayden, "So did you guys find anything up there in Alaska?" Ava walked over to the slider to check out the damaged wall, "no there was nothing up there that even presented the slightest idea of human life existing up there" Seth looked down while Ayden placed his head on him. "GOD DAMN IT!" Keith yelled kicking the side of the table. Ave turned to the group, "well guys looks like we are going to be staying here for awhile...so we should start repairing the wall." Keith stood up, "the zombies can smell human flesh and so she's right we need to fix it." Seth leaned forward, "where're going to need a lot of cement and concrete... where can we get all that stuff?" Jinx stood up, "the City Mall...it's the only place you can find that stuff plus we can just restock everything and there could be more survivors" Blake looked at her, "but the reason we did not go there is because it would be way to dangerous because one its in the middle of the city and two god who knows how many people hid in there!" Hijji added, "Well we would be able to get more ammo as well" Keith nodded, "we have no choice everyone get ready pack as much ammo as you can we leave tomorrow morning". Aieko looked towards Seth, "what do we do about the wall tonight. We don't want to be attacked while we sleep." Angel got up off of couch, "we take shifts in teams of two". Hijji jumped up, "so it looks like we are all back together again!" Rheya screamed, "OMG! THIS MEANS I CAN GET NEW DRESSES!" Ayden sighed, "well you really should...your way to fat for all your cloths!" he smiled innocently. She stormed off down the hall and into the bath room. Axel whispered in a soft voice, "So what are we doing for the sleeping arrangements?" Rheya shot out of the bath room and pounce on top of Seth, "I CALL SLEEPING WITH SETH...hehe it's been awhile since we had some fun!" Ayden rose off the couch and grabbed the back of Rheya's shirt and skirt and twirled around launching her across the room and onto the floor, "Last time I gave mercy...This time I will tare you apart if you touch my boyfriend!" Rheya got up, "NO HE'S MINE!" she ran towards Ayden. Seth and Keith both stood up to intervene but Angle pulled them back down on to the couch, "Oh no you don't! This is something they need to get out!" Ayden punched her and she punched back. They clashed into each other scratching and pulling each others hair. Blake leaned over to Seth and Keith, "this is a real cat fight!" Ayden and Rheya where screaming and yelling at one another. "Seth is my boyfriend! So keep your sluty paws off of him!" Rheya growled, "Was it you he fucked all night long on camera! I Don't Think So!" Ayden turned red and pounced on her he sat on top of her and just started punching her repeatedly. Seth finally got up and grabbed Ayden, I got this one!" he yelled carrying him into their room and shutting the door. Rheya shot up, "you fucking Fag! I kick your fucking ass!" Blake grabbed her arm; "Calm down" Rheya quickly turned and slapped him. Ava slowly moved Hijji out of her way, "Oh Hell No!" she spoke in a low tone. She walked up to Rheya, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" She punched Rheya in the face. Rendering Rheya unconscious on the floor Axel's jaw dropped, "I see why all you girls survived so long in this Apocalypse" Sketch smiled. Keith grabbed Angels hand, "so who wants first shift?" Jinx took her sniper rifle off her back, "ill be on the roof!" Axel raised his hand I'll go with her". Angel and Keith went to their room and Hijji and Sketch laid on the couch. Aieko walked into the kitchen. Seth placed Ayden on the bed, "Why did you have to stop me!" Ayden looked at Seth. Seth smiled, "I think that it was really cute of you to fight over me" Ayden blushed, "really?" Seth leaned forward, "get some rest I'll be back I'm starving" he kissed Ayden and left the room.


	14. Turn of the tides

Turn of the tides

As Seth stepped out of the room he had to take an even larger step over Rheya's body once he got to the kitchen he saw Aieko making a sandwich. She turned to him, "are you hungry?" he smirked, "I'm starving!" she giggled and handed him the sandwich. He smiled, "thanks...but how did you know?" Aieko blushed, "well on the couch before you were holding your belly so it was kind of obvious that you were hungry." Seth smirked, "wow that actually cool" they sat down and started talking and laughing. As Ayden laid there trying to fall asleep he kept seeing visions of Rheya getting up and trying to get Seth again. Ayden quickly sat up and walked out of the room. As he opened the door he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw the stupid slut lying on the ground. Suddenly he heard Seth's voice laughing so Ayden walked to the wall next to the door to the kitchen and slowly peaked his head over to see what was going on. Seth and Aieko where just sitting at the table laughing about some TV show they use to watch. Ayden felt relieved at least Seth was safe hanging out with one of his friends that Ayden trusted. As morning came around Seth found himself really tired since he spent the whole night talking to Aieko. Hijji and Keith came down from the roof, "How'd you all sleep?" Keith asked. Seth smiled, "not very well" Hijji laughed, "well most people would have better chances of falling asleep in a bed not on a table." Seth smiled, "yea I know I just got caught up in convocation. I guess I will go get Ayden up" He went into the room and Ayden was already up putting ammo and weapons into their weapon holders, "morning Hun!" Ayden turned with a smile. Seth walked over, "wow looks like you have been busy" Ayden kissing him, "yea but I have to make sure we have all the ammo we can carry." Seth grabbed Ayden's arm while kissing and slowly moved back to the wall behind Ayden. Once they could go back any further the kissing got more passionate. Jinx knocked on the door, "sorry to interrupt but Keith said its time to head out" Seth stopped kissing, "okay" he looked into Ayden's eyes, "you ready" Ayden hugged him, "please be careful I can't live without you!" Seth squeezed him even tighter, "don't worry none of those zombies could get me!" he smirked. Ayden lifted his head, "I'm more worried about other things than zombies". Keith opened the door, "let's go you two!" Ayden and Seth grabbed the belts with all the ammo on them and followed Keith out. Two vehicle's In the first one Blake was driving with Jinx in the front seat Aieko on the left window seat Seth in the middle and Ayden right window seat and in the trunk was Rheya. The second car Axel was driving with Ava in the shotgun seat and Hijji sitting on right window seat and Sketch in the middle with Angel sitting on Keith's lap. They had two radios one in each car so they could communicate, "Everyone ready?" Blake asked. Axel picked up the radio mic, "yes sir! I got your six". The gate opened and the two cars floored it. Blake looked in the mirror, "its going to be a few hours till we get there. So take a nap all three of you!" Jinx turned around in her seat, "yea you guys really should get rid of those black circles under your eyes...I would hate to mistake you for a zombie" she giggled. Ayden placed his head on Seth's shoulder and Seth rested his onto of Ayden's head. Aieko leaned over to Seth and placed her head on his other shoulder. The three fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Jinx shook her head and then looked at Blake, "this is going to turn into a whole lot more shit!" Blake smirked, "you would think after the world ends...SO wouldn't the Drama!" Jinx smirked, well it's like a tide just keeps coming back in a cycle".


	15. Fortress of Luxury

Fortress of luxury 

Jinx slapped Ayden, Seth and Aieko's legs, "we are almost there!" suddenly Axel spoke into the radio, "turn to channel five on the car radio...it sounds like there are more survivors". Jinx turned on the car radio and as Axel had said there was a girl voice speaking, "If anyone is out there we have a safe place for you to come. If you come to the Mall we will let you in. Please if there is anyone out there you are Welcome to out Luxury Fortress we have food water and more." As they approached the hill that over looked the mall what they saw...was horrifying beyond words, "WTF!" Axel screamed into the mic. Blake stopped the car Axel pulled up next to them. They rolled down the windows, "what the hell do we do now?" Jinx looked up by the mall with her scope, "well there is a door down there but we could need to floor it through the zombies and then all get out and wait for them to open the door" Ava leaned forward to see past axels head, "why don't we send them a message on the radio and hope they respond then we can go?" Hijji yelled, "Go Ava! Way to think ahead!" Blake plugged the radio into the car radio, "hello we are about 2 miles from the mall we have two cars full of people we would like to enter the mall." they waited for a few seconds listening to the static when a voice replied, "Hello?" everyone in the car jumped, "hello!" Blake replied.

"I can see your vehicles from here. You guys are welcome we will be waiting for three knocks at the door okay!" Blake answered, "Rodger that!" Everyone prepared themselves. Ayden grabbed Seth's hand, "I'm scared" Seth squeezed his hand, "its okay we have been through worse...right?" The radio replied once more, "good luck survivors".

Axel looked at Blake, "you ready?" Blake nodded, "here we go! Once we get to the door get out and the first one to door knock three times!" They rolled up the window and gunned it down the hill. Aieko grabbed Seth other hand and closed her eyes. Jinx grabbed the placed her hand on the dashboard, "brace your self it's gonna get dark!" The two cars smashed into the sea of Zombies paving their way to the front door. Jinx picked up the mic, "get ready!" she yelled. The two cars crashed into the brick wall on either side of the door, "NOW!" both cars opened their doors and everyone race to the door even Rheya jumped out of the trunk. Blake knocked three times. Everyone else turned and started shooting. The door opened and they all piled in and crashed on the floor and as soon as everyone was in the man closed the door, "glad to see you all made it...Welcome to the Fortress of Luxury" Everyone was sweating and gasping for breath. Blake stood up, "hey...sorry we just need a second to regain ourselves. It's alright the guy walked past them, "I'll go get the others so you can meet them." He walked out of the room. Blake turned to everyone, "well guys we made it...but I don't think there's going to be a return trip though." As every one got up and moved through to the next room which was the center square garden which had light shimmering down from the giant dome skylight above. "This place is so beautiful" Ayden spoke softly. Everyone looked back down too see the man who opened the door and behind him two other people a guy and a girl. Blake shook hands with the man who opened the door, "hey I'm Blake and these are my friends; Ava, Axel, Jinx, Ayden, Seth, Aieko, Hijji, Sketch, Keith, Angel and Rheya" the guy smiled, "nice to meet all of you. I'm Xolos and these are my two friends; Trinity and Ethan. So where did you guys come from?" Keith shook Xolos's hand, "we had a base on the outskirts of the city and we have been collecting survivors but we got attacked and lost our defenses." Ethan smiled, "Well you all are welcome here and the lovely ladies are welcome to share my room". Trinity stepped on his foot with her heel, "ignore him he may have two heads but he really only uses one... I'm Trinity if you call me Trin I will show you something worse than the infected." She turned and walked away. All the guys stared at her black tight leather outfit. Xolos smiled, "please don't mind her she has been angry for awhile now...anyways let us show you where you will be sleeping and eating and then you are free to roam and get some new cloths." Xolos and Ethan lead them around pointed out where mattress world was where they could find a good bed for them and move it to the sleeping quarters are. The food court was where they could eat. And also a small armory they had put together some weapons. Because they were working on getting the weapon shop open but it had been sealed up before the infection broke out. After the tour everyone split up and started settling down and getting for bed after such a long drive and a very scary entrance. Everyone was tired and so they just went to the sleeping quarters. It was just a store that was empty and full of beds so there was not much privacy but each bed they put these tall wooden walls to give each couple a little privacy.


	16. Couple Problems

Fortress of luxury 

Jinx slapped Ayden, Seth and Aieko's legs, "we are almost there!" suddenly Axel spoke into the radio, "turn to channel five on the car radio...it sounds like there are more survivors". Jinx turned on the car radio and as Axel had said there was a girl voice speaking, "If anyone is out there we have a safe place for you to come. If you come to the Mall we will let you in. Please if there is anyone out there you are Welcome to out Luxury Fortress we have food water and more." As they approached the hill that over looked the mall what they saw...was horrifying beyond words, "WTF!" Axel screamed into the mic. Blake stopped the car Axel pulled up next to them. They rolled down the windows, "what the hell do we do now?" Jinx looked up by the mall with her scope, "well there is a door down there but we could need to floor it through the zombies and then all get out and wait for them to open the door" Ava leaned forward to see past axels head, "why don't we send them a message on the radio and hope they respond then we can go?" Hijji yelled, "Go Ava! Way to think ahead!" Blake plugged the radio into the car radio, "hello we are about 2 miles from the mall we have two cars full of people we would like to enter the mall." they waited for a few seconds listening to the static when a voice replied, "Hello?" everyone in the car jumped, "hello!" Blake replied.

"I can see your vehicles from here. You guys are welcome we will be waiting for three knocks at the door okay!" Blake answered, "Rodger that!" Everyone prepared themselves. Ayden grabbed Seth's hand, "I'm scared" Seth squeezed his hand, "its okay we have been through worse...right?" The radio replied once more, "good luck survivors".

Axel looked at Blake, "you ready?" Blake nodded, "here we go! Once we get to the door get out and the first one to door knock three times!" They rolled up the window and gunned it down the hill. Aieko grabbed Seth other hand and closed her eyes. Jinx grabbed the placed her hand on the dashboard, "brace your self it's gonna get dark!" The two cars smashed into the sea of Zombies paving their way to the front door. Jinx picked up the mic, "get ready!" she yelled. The two cars crashed into the brick wall on either side of the door, "NOW!" both cars opened their doors and everyone race to the door even Rheya jumped out of the trunk. Blake knocked three times. Everyone else turned and started shooting. The door opened and they all piled in and crashed on the floor and as soon as everyone was in the man closed the door, "glad to see you all made it...Welcome to the Fortress of Luxury" Everyone was sweating and gasping for breath. Blake stood up, "hey...sorry we just need a second to regain ourselves. It's alright the guy walked past them, "I'll go get the others so you can meet them." He walked out of the room. Blake turned to everyone, "well guys we made it...but I don't think there's going to be a return trip though." As every one got up and moved through to the next room which was the center square garden which had light shimmering down from the giant dome skylight above. "This place is so beautiful" Ayden spoke softly. Everyone looked back down too see the man who opened the door and behind him two other people a guy and a girl. Blake shook hands with the man who opened the door, "hey I'm Blake and these are my friends; Ava, Axel, Jinx, Ayden, Seth, Aieko, Hijji, Sketch, Keith, Angel and Rheya" the guy smiled, "nice to meet all of you. I'm Xolos and these are my two friends; Trinity and Ethan. So where did you guys come from?" Keith shook Xolos's hand, "we had a base on the outskirts of the city and we have been collecting survivors but we got attacked and lost our defenses." Ethan smiled, "Well you all are welcome here and the lovely ladies are welcome to share my room". Trinity stepped on his foot with her heel, "ignore him he may have two heads but he really only uses one... I'm Trinity if you call me Trin I will show you something worse than the infected." She turned and walked away. All the guys stared at her black tight leather outfit. Xolos smiled, "please don't mind her she has been angry for awhile now...anyways let us show you where you will be sleeping and eating and then you are free to roam and get some new cloths." Xolos and Ethan lead them around pointed out where mattress world was where they could find a good bed for them and move it to the sleeping quarters are. The food court was where they could eat. And also a small armory they had put together some weapons. Because they were working on getting the weapon shop open but it had been sealed up before the infection broke out. After the tour everyone split up and started settling down and getting for bed after such a long drive and a very scary entrance. Everyone was tired and so they just went to the sleeping quarters. It was just a store that was empty and full of beds so there was not much privacy but each bed they put these tall wooden walls to give each couple a little privacy.


	17. Love is a bitter thing

Love is a bitter thing

As night drew closer everyone move towards the food court. Hijji and Sketch were sitting at a table and Angel and Keith and Axel were comparing their weapons at another table. Jinx and Ethan were sitting on a bench. Ava and Blake were sitting at another table. Ayden walked down the stair and asked Axel if he has seen. Axel looked up at him, "nah man" Ayden turned to see Seth walking towards him. Ayden smiled brightly Seth just glimpsed up and the look on Ayden's face just crushed him. Seth stopped in front of Ayden, "I need to talk to you". Ayden could tell by his tone something was wrong, "what's up?" Seth took a deep breath, "...I cheated on you..." Ayden's eyes started to fill up with tears. Seth kept going, " I can't continue dating you anymore...its not that you where bad or anything...you have a great personality and your great for me mentally...just not physically...please don't take this the wrong way but you were just an experiment." Ayden could not move her was crying so much. Seth just looked at him, "I'm sorry...but I like someone else. If you were a girl we could have something but I'm not gay and you're not a girl so I'm sorry!" he walked by Ayden and sat down at a table at the far end of the food court. Ayden was trembling and crying. Jinx grabbed Ayden's arm and pulled him over to a chair. He just curled up into a ball and laid his head on his knees. Trinity was up on the second level just watching them all. She leaned back and fell. Keith shrieked. Trinity landed on her feet and just kept walking. Axel turned towards her, "you could have hurt yourself!" She turned her head slightly; "When you lose the love of your life...you could careless about death" Seth looked over at Ayden. Suddenly Xolos yelled from the second floor, "YOU GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Everyone raced up to the roof. Xolos pointed out into the distance Jinx took her sniper rifle off her back and scooped out on that direction, "HOLLY SHIT!" Everyone stared at her, "What is it?" Keith asked. She looked at them, "I'm not really sure its just really big and it is plowing its way threw the zombies and its dragging something huge and heavy" Jinx picked up her sniper rifle, "it has some kind of mask on...with spikes in it. The zombies don't seem to be attacking it...do you think their on the same team?" Trinity sighed, "They can't think nor communicate...how could have a team!" Seth ginned at her, "you know what I mean!" Angel turned around, "well I'm guessing he is not coming here to go cloths shopping so that means we are going to have a big fight coming" Ava followed Angel, " Lets get ready!" Axel turned with a frightened look on his face, "you guys are forgetting one thing... We are not just fighting that one guy...there has to be 20-30 thousand zombies out there with him!" Ethan interrupted, "actually the number is around 90-100 thousand" Angel and Ava both stopped and slowly turned their heads. Aieko grabbed Seth, "so what are we going to do?" Aieko squeezed Seth's arm. Ayden tightened his fists as he glared at her for a moment and then turned and walked past Angel and Ava, "we don't have a choice we fight or die trying" Ayden growled. Blake turned back to look at the giant zombie man, "he's moving slowly I'd say we have a few hours! Let's go!" They all ran down stairs and started getting as much weapons to get her as they could. Trinity ran back up to the roof but this time with the mall microphone, "I will keep look out up here and keep you all notified." Her voice echoed through the mall. Angel went up stairs to the sleeping quarters to get her bow. When she was walking past someone's bed she caught a picture out of the corner of her eye she stopped and walked over to it, "is that my dad!" She picked it up and walked down to the food court where everyone was setting up their guns and ammo, "who does this picture belong too?" she demanded. Everyone turned with blank faces. Ethan ran over, "hey that's mine!" she quickly pulled it away, "this is a picture of my dad!" he tried to grab the picture from her, "um no it's my dad" he snatched the picture. She took off her necklace and opened the locket that was on it. There was two pictures on it one of her mother and the other of her father. Keith walked over and examined both photos; "well they are both the same guy" Angel looked down, "well my father did cheat on my mother a lot." Ethan smiled, "yea he cheated on my mother too" Jinx sat down in a chair, "wow! So you too are brother and sister technically" Xolos smirked, "well at least you both found out before you perished" Seth turned to him, "that's really encouraging!" Sketch stood back up, "we should all finish getting ready" Trinity spoke again from the intercom, "I see at least five giant muscular zombies charging towards our position from different directions they will be breaching different sides of the mall soon...It's starting to look like this is a strategic attack!" Xolos grabbed his belt with ammo and grenades on it then placed two swords on his back and picked up two guns, "looks like we will be attacked on all sides!" Blake tore a poster down from the wall, "anyone got a pencil or marker? Were going to set up a plan" Aieko handed him a sharpie. Everyone leaned in, "we have two snipers; Ethan and Jinx you two will be up on the second floor. We have three hand to hand combat people; Angel, Ayden and Xolos you three will be focused down below them on top of this little island. Sketch, Ava you will be protecting Angel since she's using a bow and arrows. Me, Axel, Keith and Seth will be on the bottom floor as well creating a circle around the center island as a defense. Hijji we have some heavy weapons for you to use up on the second floor you will use them on the big creatures. At a safe distance from us please! Last but not least Aieko and Trinity you two will cover the snipers up top make sure nothing gets to them from behind. I don't know how long we can keep this plan in action but we must keep it as long as we can. As soon as they split us up we will start gaining casualties!" Trinity ran to the ledge up about, "we have a few more minutes at best!" Keith shouted, "Battle stations!" Trinity glanced at Xolos, "where do we retreat to if we lose?" Xolos looked up at her, "there is that way...but I would say that's a really really last resort!" She nodded, "Everyone last resort we make a run to the city from underground. their is this open pipeline that leads straight to the city sewers in the back on the second level we have made a small bridge over to it. There is no other way to access it besides that bridge." Jinx looked at Xolos, "The sewers are infested with zombies!" Ethan grabbed her hand, "that's why it's our very last resort" Aieko grabbed Seth's hand, "has anyone seen Rheya?" Ayden mumbled to himself, "One slut replaced by another". Everyone shrugged and moved on, "get ready everyone!" Xolos yelled. Ethan hugged Angel; "well sis we will have to talk after this" he smiled as if trying to convince himself, "yes we will" she turned and ran over to Keith. Ethan turned to Jinx, "If we don't make it out of this I want you too know...I love you!" Jinx blushed, "I love you too" they pulled each other close and kissed. Hijji kissed Sketch, "you remember what you told me earlier about you and Axel?" Sketch looked down. Hijji lifter her head, "its okay I forgive you and I'm glad you came back to me" she smile and kissed him. Angel and Keith kissed, "I will always love you" Keith whispered. Blake and Ava hugged each other, "be careful!" Blake looked into Ava's eyes. Ayden was sitting on the island trying to block out Seth and Aieko making out to his left so he tried watching Hijji run around placing explosives everywhere. Seth walked over to Ayden and placed his arm on his shoulder, "hey" Ayden felt his eyes fill with tears again, "what...do you want?" Seth hugged him, "I want you to be carful" Ayden started to cry, "why...why did you do it...after everything you have said and done...why did you leave me" Seth let go of him, "its not that I don't like you...I just can't date a guy" Ayden looked down and got up, "you should of left me in that house that day" Seth grabbed both of Ayden's shoulders, "DON'T say that!" Ayden continued to look at the ground with tears dripping off his face. Seth kissed him on the cheek, "please can we talk about this after the fight... I want you too be focused in this fight" Ayden looked up, "I'm going to love you till the day I die..." Seth looked into his eyes and turned around and started to walk away. Ayden shot towards him and wrapped his arms around Seth's stomach, "please come back to me!" Suddenly there was a smash on the front window, "EVERYONE GET READY!" Blake yelled. "Is that a GIANT Hammer?" Angel yelled. Jinx replied, "Looks like it has a blade on one side also." The glass shattered and then there where other shattering noises around them, "sounds like the tanks are in too keep an eye out in all directions!" Ayden stood up on the island next to Xolos and Angel, "so it begins" he picked up his two swords. As hordes of zombies rushed past the giant zombie with the axe everyone started shooting. Keith, Blake, Axel and Seth started shooting in all directions. As zombies rushed towards Angel, Xolos and Ayden jumped in front and started slicing as many as they could, "Their is something's different about some of them...their faster" Keith yelled Rheya ran out of a clothing store and turned to everyone, "WHATS GOING ON!" Suddenly a giant axe sliced her in half from her head down. Xolos shouted, "You guys just lost your friend!" Ayden decapitated a zombie, "Believe me she's was not our friend!" Two zombies ran at Angel she ran up a bench and shot two arrows which pierced the chest of both zombies and she rolled onto the floor and stood back up releasing more arrows. A zombie grabbed Keith's back and flung him backwards another one pounced towards Seth but Jinx shot and the zombie burst apart. Seth looked up at her "thanks!" he yelled. Xolos stood in front of Keith, "get up!" he yelled. Blake ran towards them but a zombie charged into him sending him to the ground. Sketch ran over and knelt down with her machinegun and started mowing down a line of zombies. Hijji loaded up a Rocket and aimed into a mob, "HELL YEA!" he fired and the crowd was sent flying in all directions. Suddenly Jinx shouted, "Tanks!". Two tanks charged in not from the front like the hordes they where already fighting but from the left and right of the group. "BRAKE FORMATION!" Keith and Blake ran to the left and Axel and Seth ran to the right. A tank smashed into the island where Angel was standing. She jumped and ran into a store, "THESE THINGS SEEM TO LOVE ME!" Ayden ran up the side of the tanks arm and sliced its shoulder while flipping off. Axel yelled, "Frag out!" he chucked it at the tank in the center! Ava shrieked, "Blake to your left!" another tank smashed into him sending him against a cement pillar holding up the second floor. She tried to go help but she got sent across the floor by another zombie. Aieko turned to see zombies running down the side of the second floor at them, "we have incoming!" Ethan turned too see a Tank's fist right above him, "OH SHIT!" Its fist smashed into the floor and a giant explosion of dust and ruble flew everywhere and part of the second floor crashed down onto the bottom floor. Jinx was dangling down off the ledge. Aieko turned to go help but the zombie mob jumped her. Jinx looked around and yelled, "Ethan!" but then she saw a bloody arm sticking out from a pile of rubble below her. She looked back up and felt her eyes fill with tears. Suddenly she felt air brush her leg when she looked below again and she saw the tanks arm skim the bottom of her shoe. "HELP!" She yelled. Suddenly as she tried to pull herself up a black figure was running towards her as her eyes focused in she saw it was Trinity. Trinity flipped in midair and spun over Jinx's head and while in midair looking down she pulled out her two pistols and started shooting at the tank as she fell into the hole. Trinity landed on the tanks face and flipped off still shooting. Jinx thought to herself, "I guess that's helpful!" as she pulled her self up. The tank started chasing Trinity down the left side of the mall. Xolos thought to himself, "she's going to get her self killed on of these days Angel ran up stairs to go help Aieko. Seth grabbed a zombie and shot it in the face and kicked its body towards two others knocking them down. When suddenly he saw a giant blade coming towards his waste he fell back onto the floor as it swung over him. He looked forward to see a giant zombie that looked human but was giant, "so this was the giant zombie we saw" he thought to himself. He saw the giant weapon coming straight down towards him this time and he rolled to the left trying to avoid it. As it smashed into the floor the vibrations stung Seth's back, "this thing has way too much strength" he rolled to his feet. He took a slight glance to see where the weapon was but it was not in the floor anymore. He spun his head around again to see the hammer coming right towards him; "FUCK!" he lifted his gun in front of his chest and the hammer send him flying through a display window in front of a store. Ayden ran towards the store and cart wheeled through the window to see Seth unconscious. He lifted Seth up after putting his swords on his back. A zombie charged at him but Blake tackled it, "Go!" he yelled. Ayden moved as fast as he could and place Seth in a corner. He placed a gun on his lap and turned, "I will protect him with my life". Axel turned to see the giant man running towards him. As the hammer smashed into the ground Axel rolled to the left and knelt and aimed for the guy but another zombie knocked the gun out of his hand. He rolled again dogging the giant Hammer. Blake stabbed the giant man with an Army knife and left it in his back. The creature did not even make a sound it just turned and punched Blake with its other hand. Zombies charged at Blake while he was skidding across the floor But Ave ran in front of him and started shooting at them, "Fuck off!" Axel turned and ran behind a pillar to take cover. Angel was fighting next to Jinx when a tanks arm hit her sending her flying off the ledge of the second floor. She braced her self for impact when suddenly she felt a firm grip around her and then suddenly a thump. She opened her eyes to see her lying in Keith's arms he smiled, "Wow I have caught my fallen Angel" She blushed, "thank you" They both got up and started firing at a tank that was chasing Xolos. The giant man started to run towards Ayden who was crouched next to Seth checking his pulse when Jinx yelled, "AYDEN!" he turned to see the Giant man coming closer. He stood up and lifted his two swords, "Come on then!" The giant axe swung down and collided with Ayden's swords. The two swords cracked and Ayden knew he could not stop this strike and so with his leg he kicked Seth's body over and the swords broke and the axe smashed into the ground slicing Ayden's arm, leg and hitting the spot where Seth was sitting before. It had just missed Seth's arm but the shock wave had awakened Seth. He sat up and saw the giant axe next to him, he tried to get up be he couldn't. Ayden kick the man back but he did not let go of the weapon he just lifted it and Seth ducked as it skimmed his head, "Ayden!" Seth yelled as Ayden flipped backwards the blade sliced some of his hair on the back of his head. As Ayden landed he picked up the top pieces of the broken swords and ran at the guy and started slicing back and forth across his chest. The hammer smashed into the swords but this time they did not crack. Ayden held them out blocking the hammer as the sharp side of the blade cut into his palms. Trinity was still being chased by the tank but as she turned the corned she saw the up ahead was a dead end. She sped up and run up the wall and pushing off with her feet she landed behind the tank. She smirked and stood up and turned as four grenades landed in front of the tank. She turned the corner and an explosion went off. Sketch kicked two zombies off of Aieko and then turned and Shoot three zombies running towards them Aieko got up and grabbed her gun, "thanks! Let's go!" as they took off to go attack another tank. Blake Looked at Ava, "you ready?" She smiled, "yea!" the both ran out towards a tank and Blake brought it to its knees by shooting its leg then he slid to his knees and Ava stepped into his hands and Blake launched her up and as she soared over the tank she aimed and Fired straight threw its head and landed in a bush. Xolos threw his sword into the chest of a tank and run up to it using the sword as step and took his other sword and pierced it down through the top of its head and as the giant corpse collapsed Xolos stepped off and yanked out both his swords. Trinity ran up a set of stairs and jumped off the side shooting the zombies below her and she landed next to Xolos, "More tanks are approaching!" Xolos sighed, "We have no choice we have to start retreating". Seth started getting some feeling back in his legs and he tried to stand. Ayden could not hold on to the sharp sword tips that were cutting into his hand any longs he let go and ducked as the hammer smashed into the pillar behind him. The giant axe side flew towards Ayden and he rolled to the side. Seth grabbed his gun and started shooting at the Giant but the bullets did not seem to affect him. Ayden ran to Seth and they turned and ran up and stairs away from the giant man. Sketch was shooting zombies left and right, Axel was running towards her to join but he saw three tanks rushing down the left side of the mall towards her. But one had stopped and picked up a jewelry stand and thrown it towards her. He screamed, "SKETCH!" She turned to him with a smile. He saw only one chance he looked her in the eyes. She saw his lips move and suddenly he shoved her and a giant carriage flew past her face. She looked blinked trying to understand what had just happened and then it hit her. Axel had just saved her she ran over to the shattered pile of wood and metal and tried to dig threw it. Then she saw a hand she pulled it and Axels head appeared covered in blood, "AXEL!" She yelled. He could not move but he looked at her and smiled. He whispered softly,

"Good...bye...Sketch" and slowly his eyelids shut. She turned to see two tanks charging towards her she looked back at Axel, "good bye my friend...and thank you!" she stood up with tears running down her cheek and ran. Trinity ran to find the intercom again to tell everyone to start to retreat. Xolos ran up stairs to meet everyone at the bridge, "Hijji grab the detonator" Hijji grabbed the control button and ran with Xolos upstairs. "Everyone head to the second level!" Trinity's voice echoed again throughout the mall. Ayden and Seth met up with Xolos and Hijji at the door. Blake and Ava made it too. Jinx and Aieko ran up behind Ayden. As Trinity left the control room where the intercom was a giant axe smashed into the wall behind her and she rolled out of the way. She was across the way from everyone else at the door. They all turned, "Trinity!" They yelled. She quickly turned and started to run in their direction. The giant man took off after her and swung the axe and she ducked but kept running and he just swung it around and around each time she ducked. Xolos took his swords and charged to meet her at the corner. But suddenly up from a stair way in-between Xolos and Trinity two tanks ran up and turned to Xolos. Trinity knew there was nothing more Xolos could do, "GO! NOW! SHE YELLED!" Xolos stopped and Keith grabbed his shoulder. Trinity ran up the side of the wall at the corner and ran right over the first tank and dropped all her grenades and landed between The Giant axe man and the two tanks and time seemed to slow down for a few seconds Xolos looked at her and there was a smile on her face and softly everyone heard her say, "Brock I am with you now" An Explosion went off. Xolos closed his eyes and looked down, "damn...DAMN IT!" he screamed. He turned back to the group, "were not out of this yet!" They all ran across the bridge and stopped in front of a giant open pipe, "this should take us down to the sewers but they will be following!" Hijji turned, "go you guys go on ahead I'll set off the bombs!" Keith looked at him, "you're still to close! Though" Hijji glanced back towards them, "I know but the wire does not go any further!" Seth limped over to Hijji, "I got your back bro since we have to give everyone time to get away!" Seth smiled lightly. "GO YOU GUYS!" Seth yelled. Xolos, Keith, Angel, Ava, Aieko jumped into the hole Blake placed his hand on Hijji's shoulder, "I better see you on the outside dude!" Hijji chuckled, "I'm Asian Bitch!" Blake jumped into the hole. Ayden went to hug Seth he just turned away from Ayden, "you heard him...well see you on the outside..." Ayden froze and looked down at his feet, "you better!" he looked up with a smile and a tear running down his check, "Don't leave me with that bitch!" Seth nodded and Ayden jumped. Hijji turned to Seth, "You ready!" Seth smirked at him, "bro we got this shit!" Hijji leaned back on the pipe and held the trigger in one hand and a gun in the other. Seth had his assault rifle and limped forward when suddenly from across the room on the other side of the bridge in the door way the giant man with the hammer walked in. Seth's face light up, "this is a rematch I have been waiting for!" The giant started to charge for the bridge Seth limped over to the bridge. As the giant swung his hammer Seth quickly ducked and the hammer smashed the railing off the bridge Seth rose and started shooting while stepping back. Hijji yelled, "Into the whole!" They both turned Seth jumped and so did Hijji as he pushed the button. The blast went off from the food court sending a blast of fire into the stores disengaging all the zombies inside. As the fire scorched out through the windows and doors and the walls of the mall blew apart sending the massing concrete slabs onto near by zombies out side. The garden burned and the skylight shattered sending giant glass shards everywhere. The blast waves sent Hijji and Seth hurdling into the side of the pipe line. Seth and Hijji could not see the light was so bright. suddenly they felt their backs smash up against something hard it had to be the side of the pipe. Suddenly the final bomb went off the one about the bridge the blast shocked them sending to the bottom of the hole and their faces smashed into the floor and rubble started collapsing around them. Seth looked up into the light at the entrance to the pipe a small shadow was coming down Seth thought to himself, "Shit a rock!" and then it all went dark.

The Explosion shook the whole sewer Xolos stopped at this sealed door and placed his ear next on it, "wait shhhhhh!" everyone held their breath Ayden looked back and so did sketch. Xolos tried to turn as much as he could, "we can't go out this way there's way to many." Ayden spun his body around, "then we are going back!" Everyone followed.


	18. Deep Slumber

Deep Slumber

As Seth awoke he looked around him to see rubble and dirt everywhere he thought to himself, "I'm back in what was left of the garden?" He tried to sit up he felt a sharp pain, "Ugh!" Ayden placed his hand on Seth's back help him sit up, Please take it slowly. Seth looked at him, "what's going on here?" Blake walked over and messed up Seth's hair, "hey sleeping beauty's up!" Ava walked passed him, "Seth's eyes followed her over until the corner of his eye saw a boot. Slowly he skimmed up the body with his eyes until he saw Hijji's face, "IS HE ALRIGHT!" Seth tried to get up. Blake placed his hand on Seth's head keeping him from getting up, "whoa whoa...little man take it easy" Ava placed a wet face cloth on Hijji's for head, "he's in a Coma and so where you but your awake now so that's good". Seth glanced around, "where is everyone else!" Blake looked down, "too look for supplies and maybe survivors or bodies...I'm going to join them" he turned and walked away. Ava walked over to Ayden, "watch them both I'm going to get some more water" Seth looked down at his foot it was wrapped, "what happened..." Ayden replied, "It's sprained and you had a huge cut down it" Seth's eyes widened Ayden turned around to see the giant stepping out of a burnt up store. Ayden stood up and looked around for a weapon but everyone had taken all the guns with them. The giant stepped forward Ayden moved in front of Hijji and Seth and glared back. The giant just turned and started walking away dragging his giant weapon behind him. Ayden turned around with a face that could only be described as (THE WTF? STARE) Seth suddenly burst out laughing and a sharp pain grew in his chest he clasped his stomach while laughing, "OMG! You should see your face" Ayden smirked, "but did you see that...It was like it was too injured to fight and knew to pull back". Seth stopped laughing, "That would really suck if zombies could think". Ava walked back over, "you guys just look like you saw a ghost?" Ayden turned to her, "the zombie with the giant axe thingy just walked out of a store and walked away!" Ava looked around, "What the hell...Oh I can't wait till we find a car and get to somewhere safe again! I need a shower and some sleep...And FOOD!" Seth started to try and stand. Ayden grabbed his arm, "what are you doing!" Seth looked at him, "I need to get up" Ayden thought to himself, "so stubborn!" he smiled at Seth, "fine let me help you" Seth placed his arm around Ayden's neck and helped him stand. Everyone gathered back Seth looked at them, "so?" Xolos looked down, "we found Axel's body, Ethan's body, and Trinity's necklace she got from Brock and both half's of your friend Rheya" Sketch, Angel and Jinx started to cry. Blake walked over to Hijji, "your going to make it through this! You have too!" Keith held Angel, "We have to keep moving if we stay here were going to die!" Angel looked up, "where do we go?" Jinx whipped the tears from her eyes, "I saw a bus in pretty good shape out a little ways from the mall maybe the keys are still inside?" Keith smirked, "I can always hotwire it" Aieko turned, "well guys lets go!" Ayden glared at her, "Hello some people can't walk idiot!" She spun around and Ava stepped in between them, "now is not the time to argue" Blake picked up Hijji and carried him on his shoulders Ayden helped Seth limp, Jinx grabbed the guns and ammo, Ava grabbed the medical supplies and the food, Angel and Keith grabbed the left over items. As they walked out side to see the corpses everywhere they scurried to the center of a parking lot and opened the bus door. Angel walked in with a pistol, "it's clear!" They all got on board. Keith smirked, "okay good the key is already in there!" Blake placed Hijji lying down across two seats, "this is a nice bus" Ava placed her medical things on a seat and sat next to Hijji, "he has a fever" Sketch sat next to Hijji. Seth sat in another seat and put his leg up. Blake got a bigger gun and stood in the back of the bus Jinx grabbed her sniper. Keith sat next to Angel and Seth. Aieko sat in the middle of the bus and started eating a granola bar. Ayden sat in the driver's seat, "ready you guys?" Ayden started the bus and Xolos stood next to Ayden with a city map in his hand. As they drove into the city they all relaxed and started to recharge their batteries after that fight. Suddenly two black hummers shot out of a side street behind them Xolos looked back, "OH SHIT!" Blake smiled, "Hey more survivors!" Xolos yelled, "These guys are crazy they are like psychos who just enjoy killing everything and anything! They killed this woman and her two kids who were trying to make it into the mall about a month ago they raped the dead body's after! We have to lose them fast!" Suddenly a window shattered about Sketches head she screamed!" Blake stared shooting back, "YOU ARE NOT RAPING ANYONE!" They sped up to try and pass the bus but Ayden took a sharp right one hummer followed and the other sped on by and took the next street over. Two men leaned out of the hummer and started shooting. Jinx, Keith and Blake shoot back from the windows and the back of the bus. Ayden yelled, "Brace yourselves!" the bus smashed into a blockade of cars that where abandoned which slowed the bus down and the hummer smashed into the back of the bus up a head there was and intersection and the other hummer skidded around the corner and collided with the side of the bus making it tilt on two wheels Ayden quickly turned the wheel left to make the wheels touch the ground and then he took a hard RIGHT and floored it down the road and the hummers took off again after them. Xolos inspected the map, "we need to get to the bridge that leads out of the city!" Xolos yelled, "LEFT!" Ayden spun the wheel and the bus whizzed around the corner Seth grabbed on the cup holders, "YO! MARIO COULD YOU TAKE IT EASY ON THE CORNERS!" Ava was holding on to the food and the back of the seat. As Ayden whipped around corner after corner Sketch was on the floor sliding back and forth and Aieko was sitting there screaming. Xolos yelled, "Shit they blew the bridge when the infection started!" The two hummers slowed down and everyone got out as the bus drove down the bridge, "I'm going to jump it!" Ayden yelled. Angel turned and dove into a seat and so did Blake and Jinx. "Everyone brace yourselves!" Xolos yelled holding on to a pole. Ayden sped up and Seth felt his organs falling behind, "OH FUCK SHIT FUCK!" The bus launched off the broken bridge ledge and for a brief moment there was zero gravity and Sketch slammed up against the ceiling everyone else was screaming. As the front tires landed on the other side the back slightly dangled off. Ayden floored it and the bus jolted forward giving everyone whiplash. They had made it Ayden drove up the road and pulled off to the side and put it in park and spun around, "We made it!" he looked forward again, "and look there's a gas station anyone need to pee?" as he looked back Angels face appeared in front of his, "NO I THINK WE ALL JUST WENT A FEW SECONDS AGO!" Seth laughed, "Great driving kid!" Xolos patted his shoulder, "where did you learn to drive like that" Ayden smiled, "Grand Theft Auto!" Ava frowned, "Okay someone else drive!" Sketch got up "I'll drive!" Ava's eyes widened, "Okay never mind put Ayden back on the wheel" Angel laughed and took a seat next to Keith. Blake sat next to Ava and Hijji. Ayden sat next to Seth and Jinx. Xolos stood back up, "We need to decide where we are going now" Sketch started the bus and just drove down the highway as the group discussed what they should do.


	19. What a Crew

What A Crew

When suddenly Sketched yelled, "you guys!" Everyone looked out the front window to see two people sitting on the side of the highway, "What do we do?" Keith questioned. Seth hit the back of his head, "we stop dumb ass". Xolos grabbed his gun, "we need to be carful Blake smirked, "your girls stay here let us men handle this" Sketch stopped a bit down from the two people. One of the people stood up and looked down at the bus and as the group of guys piled out of the bus with guns the person spun around and crouched to the other person who was still sitting. Xolos, Keith, Blake and Seth all walked towards the two people when the one crouched stood back up with two guns and yelled, "DON"T MOVE! All you horrible men need to put down your guns!" They all lifted their guns at her, "Hey your crazy you are out numbered put down your gun!" Keith shouted. Ayden suddenly pushed through the crowd of guys, "you guys are ridiculous!" Seth turned to him, "we said all girls stay in the bus that pretty much includes you. Anyways we have this under control" All the girls slapped the guys in the back of the heads. Ayden walked over towards the girl, "Ayden WAIT!" Xolos yelled. Angel grinned at all the guys, "you all looked like a gang of THUGS ready to RAPE AND PILLAGE! God are all of you idiots" Ava took Blake's gun, "perhaps you guys should let us girls handle this and if we need you guys to carry any luggage we will call you!" Ayden smiled and put his hands up, "we are not going to hurt you we can help" The one girl lowered her guns, "my friend is hurt" she turned and knelt down. Ayden, Ava and Angel walked over, "let's get her onto the bus" Angel suggested. Ava whistled, "oh boys!" Xolos lifted the injured girl in his arms, "everyone on the bus". Sketch continued off, "I'm Faith" the girl replied. Keith turned to Xolos placing the injured girl down, "who's she?" The girl had the type of stare that just sent chills down your spine, "I'm Lauren" Ava walked over to her, "you're bleeding!" Lauren looked at her hip to see a patch of blood, "oh...I wondered what tickled" the guys chuckled, "this bitch is crazy!" Blake whispered into Seth's ear. Ava started wrapping the wound, "so what happened to you two?" Xolos sat down. Lauren turned her head and looked out the window but Faith looked down at her feet, "we were being held at a military base where they where doing experiments on special zombies. They had found us in a grocery store a few weeks before this happened. Well there were a lot of survivors at first and then some started to vanish. They said it was nothing to worry about and as long as we stuck with them and did not wander off we would live. But one day they took Lauren and what ever they did to her...well it was not okay." Keith placed his hand on Laurens shoulder, "I'm so sorry army men can be so..." She turned and slapped his hand away, "THEY DID NOT RAPE ME YOU FUCKING PERVE!" Seth and Blake burst out laughing. Ava turned towards them slowly with a glair that somehow seemed to be fueling the fires of hell. Both of the guys instantly shut up and looked at each other. Faith looked up at Xolos, "since she had survived whatever they had done they let her be with the rest of us. As the days drew on they started having some sort of problem I believe an experiment got out...or at least I think it was an experiment. It was so scary!" Angel rolled her eyes, "was it a huge man looking thing with a giant weapon!" Lauren looked over at her, "actually yea" Seth sat down, "awe come on are own military made that fucking thing" Faith frowned, "that's not all they made" Ava placed her hands on her head brushing back her hair, "HOLY FUCK!" Sketches head flung around, "WHAT! There are more scary supper freaks!" She spun back around to focus on the road. Blake put his gun down on a seat, "so what happened to the base?" Lauren stood up, "well thanks for the help really but we should be going" Xolos stood up to, "I know the army betrayed you but really you don't have to leave you can stay with us!" Blake added, "Plus it's almost dark out. It's going to be hard to see and it wont be safe" Faith looked at Lauren and grabbed her arm their right" Lauren glanced back at her, "fine" Angel smirked, "yea now us girls are really starting to out number the guys!" Lauren looked at Hijji, "um what's up with him?" Seth walked over to her, "this is Hijji he has been in a coma for a while now" Faith smiled, "where you and him good friends?" Seth smiled, "Yea I am his best friend I would say more like a brother" Blake shot over and plowed Seth over, "Hijji and I are way closer and have always been!" Seth got up, "FUCK YOU! NO YOU HAVEN'T!" Blake turned to him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Hijji and I are BESTYS" Ava placed her hand on her hip, "boys...UGH!" Ayden and Angel both rolled their eyes, "enough said" they both mimicked each other. They turned to each other and smiled brightly. Seth shoved Blake and Blake swung back. Sketch looked up in the mirror, "HEY NO FIGHTING ON MY BUS! DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS BUS AROUND!". Both of them clashed into each other Lauren rolled her eyes and walked towards Sketches side of the bus, "I'm stuck on a bus full of moronic boys fighting over a kid in a coma...someone kill me!" Sketch slammed on the brakes sending everyone flying forwards and smashing onto the floor. She quickly stood up and turned around, "ENOUGH! FIRST OF ALL HE'S MY BOYFRIEND SO I WIN! Second... I'm hungry!" everyone looked up and started laughing. Ayden stood up, "next time could I have a little warning" Angel stood up, "talk about whiplash" Keith looked out the window and pointed, "theirs a Japanese restaurant we should camp there for the night and get some food" Ayden took over driving and they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. The guys grabbed their guns, "okay we will go in first and make sure..." Suddenly the bus door opened and Lauren walked out Xolos turned and yelled, "WAIT you don't have a gun!" Angel smirked, "I like her style" They all piled out behind her Seth grabbed her shoulder, "What are you thinking you could of gotten attacked!" she spun around grabbed his arm and flipped him over and he landed on his back looking up into her face, "look Army boy if you want to be able too reproduce DON'T TOUCH ME!" Seth could not reply the wind had been knocked out of his chest. Lauren continued walking and Xolos, Blake, Keith and Angel headed into the building to clear it out first Ayden stepped towards Seth preparing to help him up when Aieko ran over and knelt down, "Oh my gosh are you okay!" Seth looked at her, "Yea I fucking fine I just landed on the pavement!" She helped him up. Angel walked out the door, "its all clear and Keith is getting some candles. Blake Carried Hijji inside and place him down in a booth. Everyone had was doing stuff; Ava was in the kitchen making some food, Keith and Blake were barricading the doors with chairs, Faith and Angel where setting up the sleeping areas, Seth was in the bath room looking in the mirror at his back it was killing him, Ayden was setting up a large table for them all to eat at. Lauren was collecting the weapons and placing them in the center of the sleeping area so they could be easily reached Jinx was polishing her sniper rifle and Aieko was stuffing her face with some goldfish they had found in the mall. Sketch slammed a cabinet door and shrieked at the top of her lungs everyone raced into the kitchen, "WHAT'S WRONG!" Jinx yelled. Sketch turned to her with tears in her eyes, "The Ramen bowls are all empty!" Angel turned around, "Good Greif!" Ava opened another draw, "Sketch...there's more" Sketch jumped up and Shrieked again. Lauren turned and groaned, "Will you please stop screeching!" everyone gathered at the table while Ava brought the food she had made and Sketch sat down too with her giant pots full of Ramen. After everyone had filled their bellies to the brim they could all feel a good night sleep ahead of them. They all bunkered down in their beds across the restaurant in booths. As the candles dimed Angel and Keith cuddled up and drifted off, Jinx placed her sniper rifle next to her and leaned back against a soft padding and drifted, Aieko was laying in a booth and fell asleep. Ava and Blake fell asleep at a table both of them with sitting up with their heads on the table, Sketch was in the kitchen making more Ramen and Faith was laying across from Jinx she had fallen asleep as well. Seth could not lay down his back was killing him so he got up and laid his sleeping bag out on the floor and slowly sat down. As he tried too lie down he felt a something settle on his back he slowly turned his head to see Ayden there, "what's up?" Seth asked. Ayden frowned, "your hurt...let me help" Seth smiled slightly, "its okay ill be fine" he felt a sharp pain as he tried to lean down. Ayden looked at him, "take off your shirt!" Seth would have turned towards him if it did not hurt so much, "What..." Ayden smiled, "trust me" Seth slowly started to lift his shirt off Ayden gabbed it and placed it down next to them. Seth laid down on his stomach. Ayden sat next to him and started to rub Seth's back. At first it hurt but it began to feel better and Seth started to drift to sleep. Lauren was sitting on a table and was looking up at the stars. Xolos walked over too her, "what are you thinking about?" he sat down next to her, "Nothing..." she looked back at him. He frowned hoping to get an answer out of her, "okay well get some rest". Xolos got up and laid down at another booth. Lauren just stared up at the moon and placed her hand on her chest, "what a group..." she leaned back and closed her eyes.

As the sun rose into the sky Ava and Blake woke up to the sound of Sketch knocking over pans in the kitchen, "she's probably making Ramen for breakfast" Ava smiled. As Angel, Keith, Jinx, Faith and Lauren awoke they all started gathering their stuff. Ayden awoke to find him cuddled up next to Seth he smiled and closed his eyes just taking in the warmth and perfection of the moment and then he stood up and helped Ava get the table set. Seth opened his eyes and sat up putting his shirt back on, "wow my back feels much better. Suddenly there was an explosion up on the highway above the restaurant, "we will go check it out!" Xolos, Blake and Seth ran out and headed towards smoke. Everyone watched from the window. As soon as the guys had ran up the ramp onto the top of the highway they vanished from the girl's sights.


End file.
